Freedom Writers: Tekken Arc
by drakenichols1
Summary: The second story in the Freedom Writers series.Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! First ever Tekken fan fiction! And this one is filled with yuri! Yuri! YURI! Not much introduction here.

This is a little AU. Don't be surprised if I throw my own OC's here, myself included. Once again I will have Cupid Jr. (Owen) dispatched into the world of Tekken, providing support for the main pairing. Though here, he will go by the codename of Jack the Ripper or Jack. And he will also play a more active role in the upcoming Tournament as a Tekken fighter himself!

So, yeah, this is the second episode in the Freedom Writers series. Right after the Kingdom Hearts Arc, Owen and Aqua continue their pursuit of Ralph in the Tekken universe. And as the story progresses, we will get a deeper look into Owen's past with the devil within him, Daemon.

The main pairing in this fic will be Asuka/Lili. Side pairings will have very vague Owen x Aqua, OC#1xAqua, JinxJulia, and Leo (girl btw)xOC#2. Yeah, pretty much all of it. Enjoy!

Note: Don't like yuri/shoujo ai? Don't read. And I don't own Tekken and it's characters. As well as Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to Namco and Square Enix, which I don't own as well.

* * *

Prologue:

**Owen's POV...**

Life's a test, a game you play. Except you can't just have a 'Continue' or 'Quit' selection made ready for you when you lose. When you fail at life, you fail period.

People usually take their lives for granted, or they complain how their life isn't good enough. They don't know the true meaning of 'living'.

We were born in this world to serve a purpose. A purpose we choose, whether it's right or wrong. We choose what we do in life, we choose our goal, our reason for living.

And mine is to make people's lives better.

But what place does fighting have in my goal? Isn't it also a way of ruining the lives of others? How does fighting fit into all of this?

In my line of work I tend to be left without any other options and make the sacrifice of hurting others and myself. All for the sake of bringing smiles to those who deserve happiness.

But what of _my_ happiness? Do I not also deserve to have things go my way even once in my life? Wishful thinking is what I and others call it.

So is my goal really worth fighting for if I can't even have a shred of happiness for myself? Sure I feel better when I help others, but the happiness I want is far worth anything I could have ever wished for. A happiness that I am willing to pursue with a battered and bleeding body such as mine.

It's funny that I have the time to think of all of this when I'm standing on one side of the ring staring at my first opponent. Who knew I would actually have the chance to participate in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7? I never even dreamed of it.

Of course, this isn't even reality. Yes I, Owen Fabian, a.k.a. Cupid Jr., and at the moment known as Jack the Ripper, am participating in Tekken. Yeah, I dunno if I could be considered lucky or downright unfortunate.

But I had confidence in my skills since I am, after all, ranked as Number Four in my organization's Top Five FFWO (FanFiction Writer Org.). I'm not bragging, just stating a fact. Besides, my partner is one rank higher than me.

You obviously know a certain someone here that's from the game Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. Aqua, the Keyblade wielder/master. She somehow ended up as my partner in the organization even though she's a fictional character. (How did it come to that? Read my finished fic Kingdom Hearts: Freedom Writers.)

"Hey kid!" my opponent, Paul Phoenix, called out. I snapped out of my thoughts and rose my brows in response. "If I were you, I'd run while I still can! Wouldn't wanna mess up that pretty little face of yours!"

My lips formed a smile. "It's alright. Though if I were you, I'd be more concerned in damaging that ridiculous hairstyle of yours."

His eyes then pierced a glare towards my way. "Don't make fun of the hair!"

I only shook my head. Though I shouldn't underestimate any opponent I come across, I can use his lack of I.Q. to my advantage. This may end a little quickly...

I quickly went into my stance, quite similar to Lars Alexandersson's style but different. "I'm kinda in a hurry, so let's get this over with."

How did it come to this you ask? Well, as Aqua and I were chasing down a deranged member of my organization who was spotted in this universe, we decided to take a little detour. I had also recently gotten a request to create a pairing in the Tekken universe. A YURI pairing.

Confused? No surprise. Let's try turning back the clock then...

...all the way to Day Five of my mission...

* * *

Six days ago...

"Ralph!"

The man called Ralph turned, his lips forming a sinister smile. "You can forget about bringing me back to the organization!"

A vein popped in my head. "I'm gonna do much worse than throw you behind bars if you don't stop being stupid and give up!"

"I'm not being stupid. I'm just creating my own unique story like any other writer in the organization. Why are you so against that?"

"Because not only did you go on doing what you wanted without permission, you've broken every rule in the Reality Border Treaty! Because of your actions the very fabric of reality is now in jeopardy! Also, you lied to me and the organization about you having ADHD!"

"He's right, Ralph," my partner and Kingdom Hearts character, Aqua, added as she stepped forward. "You're causing trouble for not only everyone around you, but yourself as well. Keep doing what you're doing right now, life as we know it will cease to exist."

"Do you have any proof?" he retorted.

"Though I admit that I am not a part of the organization you two are in I know that what Owen says is true."

He quirked a brow. "And how do you know he's not just exaggerating?"

She smiled softly at me. "Because I know him well enough to trust."

I felt heat creep into my cheeks. I really cannot get used to the things she says. It's just embarrassing!

I cleared my throat. "Anyway! The point is that you are endangering life itself as you continue to do this! Please stop and your punishment will be light! You'll only be banned from the organization for life and that'll be it! Like I said, no one needs to go to jail or die!"

He turned his back on us. "Say what you want! I'm a man who finishes what he starts. You'll just have to deal with it."

He then jumped high into the air and landed on the rooftop of an office building. It's not really surprising that he can jump that high. All Writers can do the same.

"Damn," I muttered.

"We couldn't convince him to stop again," Aqua sighed.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "We should continue our pursuit."

"But," she began. "We've been after him for three days straight, Owen. We, especially you, will need some rest."

I looked at her and blinked twice. Come to think of it, she looked quite tired. Her face showed it all.

Heck, even I began to feel fatigue creep into my body. She was right. We need to find a place to rest before we resume our pursuit.

I sighed and held her hand. "I'm sorry. I've been dragging you around for three days without rest. I should've thought about how you felt."

She shook her head and gripped my hand. "It's alright. It's important that we catch him before anything bad happens. But it's also important to be in our full strength if we were to cross paths with him again."

"Very true." I then felt a ringing in my pocket. I took out my PDA and pressed the answer button. The Director came on-screen. "Director?"

_"Owen, have you managed to locate Ralph?"_ he asked.

"Yes, sir. But he got away."

_"Sad to hear that." _He leaned back on his chair, taking a sip of his coffee. _"But Owen, you haven't rested for three days. I'm pretty sure the both of you are quite tired right now."_

I smiled sheepishly. "Actually, me and Aqua had both agreed to take some time off to rest. Is there a place in the area where we can rest?"

_"Tekken does have cities in the game. You can easily find hotels to spend the night in there. The nearest one is a few blocks to the east."_

"What's the name of the hotel?"

_"The Remington Hotel. By the way, that's where you'll be meeting up with Alexia."_

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Wasn't she supposed to meet us three days ago?"

_"There were complications, Owen. You must know that she doesn't usually go out in the field so we had to file some paperwork for her. She is, after all, our top medic in the organization. It would be unfortunate if we were to lose her."_

"Why her, then?" I asked, my brow quirking.

_"...because she wants to know how you're doing. She cares about you too, ya know?"_

Same old Lexia. She tends to worry a lot of her friends, especially those who have had it rough in their lives. She sees them as fragile souls that need to be taken care of with her utmost love.

And this strongly applies to me. She knows of my past with Daemon, so she really worries for my well-being the most. I admit, I'm touched that she gives me so much attention because of what I've been through.

But really, it only takes a beautiful girl to distract her. She is, apparently, a dyke. She only likes women.

Despite that though, she really knows how to take care of people. She creates unique and effective herbal medicines that can cure just about anything. Heck, she was the one who finally invented a cure for all types of cancer!

She saved my father from leukemia, so I am forever grateful to her.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright. Is she there already?"

_"She arrived fifteen minutes ago. She's already got a room prepared for the three of you."_

"Wait, we're sharing a room?"

_"You cannot risk being separated from each other. It is best if you were always together in the same place."_

I drew a breath. "Sir, with all due respect-"

_"It was her request, Owen. She's missed you for months, don't miss out on catching up with her."_

Did I really have a choice? Nope. Never.

"Fine. But you should know that she has no shame when it comes to privacy."

His face showed confusion. _"Like how?"_

"There were times when she undressed in front of me."

He laughed. _"Well, I'm sure you're strong enough to resist any urges!"_

My eyes widened. "Director!"

_"I'll see you soon, Owen. Remember to contact me in the morning, alright?"_

And with that, he hung up. I tucked the PDA away and turned to Aqua.

"Did you get all that?"

She nodded. "Yep. Remington Hotel, right?"

"Uh huh. Lexia's finally arrived, and we're to meet her there in our already-paid for room."

She smiled. "Finally! I was beginning to think when I would finally get to meet her!"

"Uh...really?"

"Well, yes! "

I crossed my arms. "You're not in the least bit bothered that she likes other women?"

She shook her head. "Nope. That's just who she is, so I have no problem with it."

I sighed in relief. "Phew! Great, I thought you would be uncomfortable."

She giggled. "I actually thought _you_ were uncomfortable with her liking other girls."

"Nah. No one can stop love. And I'm glad that she doesn't try to hide it. But I can't help but be a little concerned..."

She tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"She might try to make a move on you."

"Oh." She looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, it's pretty unpredictable on what could happen in the future. We'll just see where this leads."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Come on, let's go."

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! First ever Tekken fan fiction! And this one is filled with yuri! Yuri! YURI! Not much introduction here.

This is a little AU. Don't be surprised if I throw my own OC's here, myself included. Once again I will have Cupid Jr. (Owen) dispatched into the world of Tekken, providing support for the main pairing. Though here, he will go by the codename of Jack the Ripper or Jack. And he will also play a more active role in the upcoming Tournament as a Tekken fighter himself!

So, yeah, this is the second episode in the Freedom Writers series. Right after the Kingdom Hearts Arc, Owen and Aqua continue their pursuit of Ralph in the Tekken universe. And as the story progresses, we will get a deeper look into Owen's past with the devil within him, Daemon.

The main pairing in this fic will be Asuka/Lili. Side pairings will have very vague Owen x Aqua, OC#1xAqua, JinxJulia, and Leo (girl btw)xOC#2. Yeah, pretty much all of it. Enjoy!

Note: Don't like yuri/shoujo ai? Don't read. And I don't own Tekken and it's characters. As well as Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to Namco and Square Enix, which I don't own as well.

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Aqua's POV...**

"Hey, you sure you're alright?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah...I'm fine."

That's a lie. For some time now my body felt rather sore all over. And I could feel myself getting a little warmer by the hour.

It could be fatigue. It could also be the immense heat of the summer climate. Either way, I'm not feeling too well.

But I couldn't admit that to Owen. It'll only make him feel worse. He's blaming himself for so many things already, I'm pretty sure that one of these days he's going to point that gun of his to his own head.

He's been through so much in his life, and having that _thing_ in him really doesn't help at all. He said he's in pain everyday. I wonder what kind of pain he has to endure every moment of his life?

And I wonder how he even has the strength to even tolerate it?

I coughed a few times, causing the said boy to turn to me with worry. This isn't good. I'm beginning to feel a little dizzy...

"Yeah, you're not fine. We gotta find you a place to sit."

I shook my head. "The hotel...is just a little farther..."

"After we get you something to drink, we can continue to the hotel. It's scorching hot out here, so the heat may make it worse."

Too late. "...I can...make...it..."

My legs felt like jelly and my upper body felt like a pile of bricks. Before I knew it I was falling forward towards the ground. Luckily a pair of arms had caught me before impact.

I could feel him kneeling to my level, his arms not letting go. "You need to rest. I'll get you to the nearest food joint to get you something to drink."

I didn't feel like protesting anymore. My throat felt dry and sore, so a drink sounded really good right now.

I nodded. "Okay..."

* * *

Minutes later...

We had just entered an establishment called _McDonald's_ and found a seat near the counter. My head hurt like heck. I think it's gonna explode!

He sat me down gently, his face with a look of worry. "Hang in there, Aqua."

"Owen..."

I felt his hand caress my cheek softly, his thumb wiping off any sweat from my face. "I'll be back. Just gonna get us something to drink."

And with that he left. Despite my mild suffering, I took the time to observe the place. It looked quite lively.

So many people had occupied the tables. Kids, teenagers, adults, even elders are present. It's like an all-ages establishment.

Right next to one of the entrances was a play-pen for children. Kids played around the slide and ball-pen while their caretakers (or mothers and older sisters) watched them like hawks. Even if it is a place to play, I'm sure accidents are bound to happen any time.

I realized I was slouching. It wasn't the most attractive sight for a lady to slouch. And so, I straightened my posture.

But my head still felt very painful and heavy. I couldn't help but let it slowly sway from side to side. This was torture.

It's been quite a while since I've gotten this ill. How long has it been? Perhaps since I was a kid?

I rarely ever got sick. I took care of my body a lot since I was training to be a Keyblade wielder. So why now?

It couldn't be because I was traveling with Owen too long. During my journey ten years ago I never once rested unless I was knocked out or thrown into a dark realm. Yeah...

"I'm back," his voice called out.

I slowly looked up and smiled. "That was...fast."

He grinned and placed a tray down. "I couldn't just order a drink. I bought a little something for us to eat. Sorry if it's fast food."

I shook my head. "It's...alright. I'll...gladly...accept it."

He pushed what appears to be a sandwich towards me. It had what looks like beef, lettuce, cheese, pickles, onions and some sort of sauce squeezed between two buns of bread. I dunno what's on the bread, though.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's called a Big Mac," he replied. "It's one of McDonald's best-sellers. It's a hamburger, only upsized."

I laughed lightly. "Hence...the name..." I then observed the bread's toppings once more. "What are these?"

I pointed at the bread and he explained, "Those are called sesame seeds. You barely notice them, just makes the meal feel a little crunchier."

With no other questions, I slowly took a bite out of the sandwich. I chewed and examined its taste. It was...

It was good! Nothing like anything I've tasted before. I could feel all the flavors of its contents melding into one unique taste.

And the sauce was good too! I dunno what its made of, but I wanna get the recipe!

Swallowing, I smiled. "It's...delicious..."

He laughed softly. "I'm glad. But you shouldn't eat too much of those. Fast-food makes people fat."

Noted. But right now, I didn't care. I was too hungry and ill to worry about gaining some weight.

I eagerly took another bite, it being bigger than the first. I can't get enough of this taste! It's so good~!

"Slow down, Aqua! We're in no rush! Try taking a sip of your drink first."

And I did. I took the beverage and sipped through the straw. A cool and sweet liquid soon filled my mouth and I gulped it all down.

My thirst quenched for the moment, I pulled away. "What...is this?"

"It's iced tea," he replied. "It's a very famous beverage in all fast-food establishments."

"It's good..."

He took a bite out of his own sandwich. "Finish up so that we could head over to the hotel."

I nodded and continued to devour my burger. I need all the strength for the battles coming our way, and this is just what I need to boost my strength back up...

* * *

Many minutes later...

**Owen's POV...**

"How could you suddenly feel sicker after finishing off that Mac?"

I felt her shake her head slowly against my neck. "I...don't know..."

I dunno how it happened. First thing she's enjoying her sandwich, next she's suddenly on the verge of puking! I had to lead her to the bathroom while ignoring any stares.

The staff was deeply worried, scared that perhaps they have given her a bad sandwich. I tasted the sandwich and found that it was alright. Maybe she was just that sick.

I just told them that she felt sick to begin with and went on our way. It was one of the most unpleasant experiences of my life. But I'm sure she's more deeply affected by this than me.

I wasn't the one who hurled for a good five minutes and a half. Yeah, I kept track of the time. I just had to know how sick she was.

Pays to be the son of two doctors. Well, one now...

Seeing her in this state flooded me with a whole new degree of worry and guilt. It was my fault that she's like this. If I hadn't been so caught up in capturing Ralph without rest this wouldn't have happened.

Now look at the situation we're in. She feels sick, I feed her fast-food, and make her even more sick, and now I'm giving her a piggy-back ride all the way to the hotel. Yep, life's a bitch.

"Just hang on, alright? We're nearly there."

"...sorry..."

I sighed. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I'm the reason why you're in this state."

Another shake of the head. "No...you were only...trying to..."

"Don't shake your head too much," I cut in. "It'll make you dizzier. Just rest. We're nearly there."

I didn't mind letting her ride on my back. I know the state she's in right now and she's to weak to even open her eyes. That much, I understand...

But damn! Everyone's staring! I can feel stares of amusement or judgment on us.

I am so gonna do more than just beat that two-faced son-of-a jackal to a pulp...

But that would have to wait. I needed to focus on getting this warrior of light to a safe place to rest. Oh!

There it is! Remington Hotel, I can see it! Huzzah!

I beamed. "Aqua! We're here!"

"Ano...sumimasen..."

I blinked and looked to my right. A girl, a little shorter than Aqua, stood. She had short chestnut-brown hair, mildly fair skin, brown eyes (is that their real color? XD) and pink lips.

She wore a skin-tight black tank-top, a pair of navy blue moto cargo pants, and black and white Nike sneakers. She had a black Nike knapsack strapped onto her back. Seems she's either heading or coming back from school.

"Y...yes?" I managed to say.

"Is she alright?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah. She's just a little sick. I'm on my way to that hotel over there to let her rest."

"Um..." She seemed to have adverted her eyes to the girl on my back. "It seems like she's resting already."

I turned my head to look at Aqua's. "Damn...she's passed out."

I felt the other girl take hold of my shirt and pull me closer to her. We were now face to face, our noses barely touching. Her eyes wore a piercing glare.

"Did you drug her?"

I blinked twice. "Wha-what?"

"What were you planning on doing with her?"

"Hey, whoa! Calm down, I didn't drug her! She's really sick, and I need to get her to lie down away from this heat!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Really? How do I know you're not just telling me some bullshit so that I could let you go and bring her over to the hotel where you could do all sorts of disgusting things to her while she's unconscious?"

As expected from this girl. Apparently she's not gonna let me go until I can assure her that I really do mean her no harm. I need to think of something fast...

I sighed. "Okay, I'll prove to you that I'm telling the truth. One question before I do, though..."

She quirked a brow. "What?"

"You heading to school, or heading _back_ from school?"

She blinked twice. "Heading back from school, why?"

"Good. You can come with me to the hotel to help me with her. And when she wakes up, she'll tell you the whole story and prove to you that I'm not some sick pervert desperate to get some." I smirked. "Will that do?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well..."

"I can't think of any other alternative. So unless you want to keep this ill girl boiling in this scorching heat, you should accept this option."

She breathed in. "Fine. Since there's no other way, I'll go with you."

I smiled. "Thanks." I held out one hand, the other still holding on to Aqua. "Name's Owen. Owen Fabian."

She let go of my shirt and shook my hand firmly. "Kazama. Kazama Asuka. You could call me Asuka."

I know. "Oh, then you could call me Owen." She released my hand and I brought it over to support the handicapped girl on my back. "So, mind staying beside me? I don't want her to fall of from any of the sides."

She nodded. "Sure. And you better not try any funny business when we get there."

"No worries. Someone else is already waiting for us there. She's a doctor, so there's no need for concern."

She shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Let's go."

* * *

A few more minutes later...

We finally reached the hotel lobby. We walked over to the counter, Aqua still secured on my back. The women behind the counter stared at us weirdly.

I shook my head. "Don't ask."

One of them smiled. "Welcome to the Remington Hotel! How may I help you, sir?"

"Did an Alexia Evans check in here?"

She gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, we are not allowed to give out that type of information."

"It's okay, I'm a friend of hers. Please, is there any way of proving that I do know her?"

"Well, she did show us a very unique credit card. I think the name on the card read FFWO? I don't know what company that is, but if you were to have the same thing then we could let you through."

"Thank you." I turned to Asuka. "Um...favor..."

"What?" she asked.

"Mind reaching into my back pocket? Take my wallet, then look for a card that says FFWO."

She stared at me blankly. "You expect me to reach into your pocket and get it?"

I gave her a pleading look. "Please? My hands are kinda full right now."

She sighed and nodded. She reached into my back pocket and took out my wallet. She opened it and browsed through the many credit cards placed in there.

She then took a black card out. "Is this it?"

"Yes." I then turned to the counter lady. "See?"

She then held out her hand. "Mind if I take a look at it?"

The teenager handed her the card. She looked at it and smiled. Yatta!

She handed back the card. "She's in room 204 on the second floor."

I bowed my head. "Thank you. You just saved this girl's life."

"Please, do enjoy your stay."

And with that, we headed to the elevator. We entered the lift by the stairs and pressed floor number two. The doors closed and we began our ascent.

It was quiet, with the exception of the elevator music playing softly. It was an awkward silence. I had to break it.

"So...Asuka?"

"Hm?"

"You participated in the King of Iron Fist Tournament, right?"

She looked at me. "How did you know that?"

I laughed. "Tekken is viewed internationally. You have to be living in a cave to not know about the fighters in Iron Fist."

I didn't exactly lie just now. I just didn't tell her the whole truth. I know that in the story of Tekken, it's broadcast all over the world.

I saw her cheeks form a light blush. Heh, I embarrassed her.

"Y...yeah..." she mumbled. "I participated."

I gave her a small smile. "I admire you. You must have guts to participate in such a brutal tournament."

"I'm just doing what I want to do."

"You participated in Iron Fist Six to stop your cousin Jin, right?"

She turned to me, surprise in her eyes. "How do you know?"

"Word spreads."

She furrowed her brows. "I never told anyone."

I shrugged. "I just heard it from someone. I dunno how that got out."

Okay, now that was a lie. I totally knew for another reason. Oh well...

A bell chimed and the doors opened. We stepped out and headed for the designated room.

We made a right and came across a hall of rooms from 201 to 210. We walked just a few rooms down the hall until we were in front room 204. This was it.

I knocked three times. "Alexia, it's me, Owen. You in there?"

After a few seconds of silence, a voice from inside replied, _"Really? Owen doesn't use my real name."_

I rolled my eyes. "Open the door, Lexia."

The door opened, revealing a smug-looking blond. "That's more like it."

"I just removed the 'A'. There isn't that big of a change."

She moved aside. "Come on in. I've been waiting a while."

"Gladly."

And with that, we entered the room. I looked around, not that impressed with our quarters. I've seen better.

"Oh! I thought only you and Aqua were coming. I wasn't expecting a third-wait." She stepped closer to the brunette. "Are you...Asuka Kazama by any chance?"

The said girl nodded slowly. "Uh huh."

She smiled widely. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Alexia Evans. You can call me Alexia, or Lexia. Lex is fine too."

Asuka returned her smile with a small one. "I see. Nice to meet you, Lexia."

"Yeah, you two converse while I deal with the unconscious girl," I said, sarcasm leaking in my voice.

The two rushed over immediately and helped me set Aqua down on the bed as gently as we could. She was still asleep, but her temperature is not going down.

I placed a hand on her forehead. "She's burning up. Lexia, can you get some wet towels and a basin of water please?"

"Alright. Get her out of those clothes first. We need to wash every inch of her body."

At that moment I felt _myself_ burn up. Why would she want _me _to be the one to undress her? It should be her!

I bit my lip. "Let's trade tasks. You undress her and I'll get the towels and basin. Wrap a blanket around her while you're at it."

She laughed. "Come on, Owen! Be a man!"

I glared at her. "I am. A very mature and honest man who's trying his hardest to keep his own sanity."

"Right, I'm just playing."

I stood up and headed to the bathroom. I was stopped by Asuka.

"Anything I could do to help?" she asked.

I smiled. "Grab a few face towels from the closet. I'll fill up the basin."

She nodded and made her way to the closet. I, on the other hand, entered the bathroom. I looked around and saw that there was no basin, but a green pale by the sink.

It will have to do. I took it and turned the faucet on. I began to fill it up with water.

This was gonna be a busy day...

* * *

An hour later...

**Aqua's POV...**

What's going on? Why is it dark? Am I asleep?

Oh, right. I'm sick, so I must've passed out. Ugh, I hate being ill.

But where am I now? Am I still sleeping? No, I'm usually not aware of my dreams.

Then again, not many people are...

I hear voices. I think I'm awake. Where am I though?

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision still a tad bit blurry. Oh, my head's killing me! And my body is sore all over, more so than a while ago!

"She's awake!" a man's voice said. "Aqua, you okay?"

My eyelids fluttered. "...Owen?"

Soon my vision cleared up and I was staring at a worried-looking Owen. "How are you feeling?"

I cringed. "Bad. Where...where are we?"

"We're in the hotel. You're in bed."

"Oh...we made it?"

He nodded. "Yep!" Tried to sit up, but the pain was just too much. I saw him kneel down. "Don't get up. You need to lie down."

"But-"

"He's right honey," this time, it was a woman's voice. "You need to save your strength."

I slightly turned my gaze to the right. I saw a girl, who looks just a few years younger than me kneeling by the side of the bed. Probably in her early twenties.

She had long silky blond hair, emerald green eyes with one of them hidden by her long bangs, pale-white skin and peach-colored lips which wore a small smile. Her body was tall and slender, almost as if made to model. She was beautiful.

I returned her smile. "I believe...you're Lexia?"

She nodded. "That's right. A pleasure to meet you, Aqua. I'm Alexia Evans, Owen's comrade and our organization's head doctor and medical/herbal researcher."

"Pleasure's...all mine..."

"Miss Aqua?" and yet another girl's voice called me.

I looked over to my left to see a girl about Owen's age standing next to him. She wasn't like Alexia. Her appearance...wasn't really that feminine.

Well, her face still looked cute. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, pink lips and mildly-fair skin. Her body, unlike the blond's, apparently packs more muscle.

Her attire consisted of a tight black tank-top, cargo pants and sneakers. Despite her boyish attire, she was still extremely attractive. I hope she knows this...

I then remembered she had asked me a question. "Yes?"

She stepped forward. "My name is Asuka Kazama. Asuka is just fine."

I smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Asuka. My name is Aqua."

"Yeah, I've heard. Listen, I'll cut to the chase. I stopped this guy back outside when I saw him carrying you over to the hotel. I had suspected that he had done something like drug you or whatever to take advantage of ya. Am I wrong?"

She thought he...drugged me? What does that mean? If it's bad though I don't think Owen would do such a thing.

"I do not know what you mean by 'drug' unless you're talking about medicine. But I know Owen would never take advantage of me in any way." I placed a weak hand on my chest. "This man saved my life, and I am indebted to him. He and I have become very close very fast. And I trust him with my heart to take care of me."

She blinked. "So...he didn't drug you?"

I shook my head. "He didn't. Though I still do not know what that means."

"It's bad, honey," Lexia said.

"And you're really just sick?" Asuka asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm also a little fatigued, but it isn't Owen's fault."

"I see." She turned to my companion and bowed. "I'm sorry for accusing you of being such a person."

He waved his hand and smiled. "It's no big deal. You were just looking out for her. I do admit that I looked suspicious out there, but at least you know now that I mean well."

I heard a laugh from Lexia. "I can't believe that you were accused of being a rapist!"

He glared at her. "Well, we've cleared up that misunderstanding. Let's not bring it up again."

"I know. Come on, I'm just kidding. I know how much you hate men like those."

He sighed. "Why must men these days result to such disgusting actions? If they're that frustrated then they should try harder to build the right level of intimacy with a girl-wait! Why are we suddenly talking about this?"

"You just started rambling about it. I just said I knew how much you hated them."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Again, let's not bring it up. Ever."

Okay, I have no idea what they're talking about anymore. I suddenly feel I know nothing about a lot of things. It's sad.

* * *

**Owen's POV...**

"Alright, I'm gonna go to the grocery store to buy us something to eat." I turned to the door then to Asuka. "What about you? What are you gonna do now?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure if I wanna leave. I think I want to stick around and help some more."

I smiled. "I appreciate your offer, but I don't want to keep you from going home."

She scoffed. "Why, because it's dangerous when it's late?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm fully aware you can take on some punks on the streets since you've faced worse in Iron Fist. Your father must be waiting, right? I don't want you to worry him."

"No, he's resting in the hospital. He was hurt right before Iron Fist five took place because this guy trashed our dojo. He was in critical condition, and he can't wake up. Not yet, anyway."

I bowed my head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They say he'll make it. He just needs some time to heal."

Releasing a breath, I looked back up and smiled again. "Well, you're always welcome to spend time with us. Please feel free to stop by when you're not busy."

"Of course. It gets kinda lonely at home since no one's there anyway. Plus I don't got any friends to hang with."

I laughed. "Well, you do now."

She returned the gesture. "Yeah. And I can help you guys take care of Aqua. I can tell she's pretty sick. You'll need all the help you can get."

"We appreciate it, thanks," Lexia said.

I turned to Aqua, who had her gaze on the ceiling. I felt bad. I bet she feels as if we've been neglecting her presence.

And I know that feeling all too well...

I walked over to the bed and knelt down next to her, taking her hand with mine. The contact caused her to turn her eyes towards me. She had absolutely no expression at all.

It was scary. I've never seen her this way before. I wanted to get rid of that look on her face.

"Aqua?" I asked, still holding her hand. "You alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah...just thinking..."

I sighed and brought her hand to my lips. "I'm only gonna be out for a short while. Later on, we can spend as much time with each other as possible. We can also get you better acquainted with Lexia."

"That would...be nice..."

I kissed her hand once more. "I'm gonna take care of you, Aqua. I promise I'll make you better in no time."

She closed her eyes and hummed. "Thank you..."

"In the meantime, try resting your eyes a bit more." I let go of her hand and walked over to the door once more, nodding to Asuka. "Let's go."

"Right," she said.

And with that, we left the room...

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! First ever Tekken fan fiction! And this one is filled with yuri! Yuri! YURI! Not much introduction here.

This is a little AU. Don't be surprised if I throw my own OC's here, myself included. Once again I will have Cupid Jr. (Owen) dispatched into the world of Tekken, providing support for the main pairing. Though here, he will go by the codename of Jack the Ripper or Jack. And he will also play a more active role in the upcoming Tournament as a Tekken fighter himself!

So, yeah, this is the second episode in the Freedom Writers series. Right after the Kingdom Hearts Arc, Owen and Aqua continue their pursuit of Ralph in the Tekken universe. And as the story progresses, we will get a deeper look into Owen's past with the devil within him, Daemon.

The main pairing in this fic will be Asuka/Lili. Side pairings will have very vague Owen x Aqua, OC#1xAqua, JinxJulia, and Leo (girl btw)xOC#2. Yeah, pretty much all of it. Enjoy!

Note: Don't like yuri/shoujo ai? Don't read. And I don't own Tekken and it's characters. As well as Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to Namco and Square Enix, which I don't own as well.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Two minutes later...

**Aqua's POV...**

"Hey, Aqua?"

I opened my eyes, seeing Alexia sitting on a chair beside the bed. "Hm?"

"I heard about what happened with Owen. And I also heard from Kelsey and Gina about how you helped him." She smiled kindly at me. "Thank you so much. I really owe you."

I returned her smile. "No...prob."

She then lifted one of her hands and brought it to rest on my sweaty forehead. The contact felt good for some reason. It slightly numbed the throbbing pain in my head.

But at the same time I also felt myself getting warmer. Why, though? I'm barely doing anything at the moment...

"Mm, you're burning up. I'll give you some Paracetamol to at least get rid of that headache of yours." She reached into what appears to be a huge suitcase. She opened it up and revealed all sorts of medications. It went from pills to syringes. She took one pink tablet out of a cup and gave it to me. "After you take this I'll help you wash up. The towels are already soaked enough."

I furrowed my brows. "...Towels?"

She nodded. "This is what we call a sponge bath. Only instead of using a sponge, I'm gonna use towels. Though we're gonna have to strip you from your garments. They'll get in the way, plus we need to have them washed. It must feel grimey to be in the same clothes you've been wearing for a decade."

I let out a weak laugh. "It...does..."

"Think you can sit up?"

I nodded slowly before pushing myself up at snail-pace. The covers were pulled off of me as I tried my best to keep an upright position. Suddenly, the blond doctor paused.

"Uh..."

I blinked twice. "What?"

She chuckled nervously. "I dunno how to take your shirt off."

I looked down at my attire. To be honest, it was pretty difficult to put this thing on. Why did I even choose this outfit anyway?

And this doesn't really suit me anymore. Apparently my body has changed so much that these clothes are close to unfitting already. It was time for a change.

I smiled at her. "Actually, I don't think I would want to use these clothes any further."

"...eh?"

"You can do what it takes to take these off. Taking this off is as troublesome as putting it on."

And at that moment, there was a glint in her eye. Her lips formed what looked like a sinister grin. Sinister...?

"So...I can do what I want to take those clothes off?" she asked in an eerily sweet voice.

I blinked twice, more sweat trickling down my forehead. "S-sure?"

She giggled then gently pushed my back down. "Lie still..."

I nodded. "Okay."

She began to rummage through her suitcase once more. Something's changed about her. I just don't know what.

I suddenly feel really nervous. It's weird, and very frustrating. What's going on?

Ever since I left my universe I've been feeling a little strange. It's been going on for days and I'm not sure what it is. I mean, it's not physical but emotional feelings that have surfaced.

It's more of a mix. Something I've never felt before. Especially whenever I'm with Owen.

I feel safe, yet more cautious around him. Is this what it's like to love? Am I more bashful?

But then what about now? These feelings I have now around Alexia? I've barely known her and yet I can't help but feel a little nervous around her.

Nervous...yet excited. Why am I excited?

I was then shook out of my thoughts when I saw her pull out a pair of scissors. "Don't move."

I gulped, my cheeks now burning. I now knew what she was gonna do. And this somehow made my heart beat even faster.

She cut the two pinks straps that crossed my chest and pushed it aside. My chest felt less compressed now that those things are out of the way. It felt too tight.

She then took the hem of my shirt and began to slowly cut it on the middle. "Tell me, Aqua..."

I blinked. "Hm?"

"Where's your most sensitive parts?"

Sensitive? "Sensitive...how?"

She continued to cut the shirt. "Like...ticklish sensitive..."

"Oh...uh...around my tummy I guess? Why?"

I saw her lips form that sinister grin once more. "Ya see...when it comes to girls...I can get very...very..." She locked her eyes with mine. "...sadistic."

I gulped. "You...like hurting girls?"

She shook her head. "No. More like...torture them..."

Torture? "T...torture...how...?"

"Like this."

She stopped cutting when she was just below my breasts and she pushed aside my shirt. My belly was now exposed. My chest rose up and down as I felt my nervousness reach a degree higher.

She gently ran a finger up and down my midriff, sending shivers down my body. I could hear my breath becoming thicker and thicker. What was happening to me?

Usually when someone touches my weakpoint I laugh. Though I'm being tickled, it's as if the feeling is something else. I don't know what was going on with me anymore.

But I do know one thing...

I like what she's doing to me...

* * *

Meanwhile...Grocery Store...

**Owen's POV...**

I gasped, earning a look from Asuka. "What's wrong."

I blinked. "Somehow...I'm getting a bad feeling."

"You need to go to the restroom?"

My cheeks turned beet red. "No!" I slapped a hand to my mouth, realizing how loud I was. "I mean...no. No, it's something else."

"Like...gut feeling? Don't worry, you're not alone. For some reason I feels as if we made a mistake in leaving those two in the hotel room alone."

"Right? I think we need to speed things up a bit."

We scurried around for the first thing on the list: ramen. This was apparently suggested by Asuka. I personally wanted to have pizza, but I guess ramen would do since it's cheaper.

"You like ramen, right?" she asked.

I chuckled. "To be honest...I haven't tried it yet."

"What? Where do you even live?"

"...the States. I was born in the Philippines, but I moved to America when things got bad."

"Wasn't there an incident on the news regarding a hostage situation in a bus back in your country?"

I sighed. "So the news reached here too, eh? I swear, the Philippines is going down under. If they could only think of smarter ways to get their jobs back, or they should be smart enough to just look for another job."

"Many people think of Filipinos as savages now," Asuka mumbled.

"I hope you're not one of them," I said expectantly.

She shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm not. Though, I still can't get over the fact at how stupid those guys in your police force were."

"...I admit that they were incompetent. They don't even have any flashbangs! Just tear gas which is dangerous to the hostages! And when they attempted to throw it into the bus..."

"...it bounced right back," she finished.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I really am ashamed."

I felt a pat on my back. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure a lot of people, like me, know that there are those in your country that are like you."

"Like me?"

"You're a pretty good guy. I can tell. Not at first, but now I do."

I smiled and laughed. "Thanks. Come on, let's get the ramen real quick and get ourselves back in the hotel."

She nodded. "Right."

* * *

Again...meanwhile...hotel room...

**Lexia's POV...**

I chuckled as I ran my fingers up and down her sides. "You really are sensitive, huh?"

She nodded. "Y-yes..."

I then drew an invisible cross on her midsection, just above her bellybutton. "With the noise you're making...you're seriously turning me on..."

"Turning you...on?"

I giggled. "You don't know what that means, do you?" She shook her head. "Well, let's keep it that way then."

I then leaned down and brought my lips to her tummy, earning a quiet moan from the blue-haired beauty. I gently ran the tip of my tongue around her skin, savoring the sweet taste of her. I loved it!

"L-Lexia..." she moaned. "What are you...?"

"I'm tasting you," I muttered as I kissed her a few more times. "And my...you're delicious..."

Her moans and groans heightened as I began to nibble her skin. She was so smooth and soft. It's like biting on...

No, nothing can compare to this. She's just so soft that I wanna bite with all my might. Though I'm afraid that I might hurt her.

I'm already pushing it by doing this. I don't wanna scar her. Inside and out.

I ran my tongue up until I reached the under part of her breasts, just in between. "Mm...how does it feel?"

"I...I don't know..." she gave a soft reply.

This girl...seriously turns me on!

"I leave you alone for half an hour, and this is what I find?" a low voice growled from behind, my focus now broken.

Uh oh...

I lifted my head up and slowly turned myself around. I saw a surprised Asuka and a glaring Owen by the door. Man, did he look pissed...

* * *

**Owen's POV...**

I rubbed my temples and sighed. "I knew this was a mistake..."

"Owen," Asuka began. "What just happened?"

"Something utterly inappropriate."

The look on Lexia's face showed a bit of guilt and nervousness. "Uh...I can explain..."

I put a hand up. "Save it. You obviously cannot control yourself when it comes to these things. I don't care if you're our best doctor, this doesn't even cut close to professional."

"Owen..." I heard a whisper from Aqua. "Please...don't...don't get mad...at her..."

I blinked in surprise. "How can you defend her after being...molested?"

"So...that's what it's called? Well...again...don't get mad."

I crossed my arms. "And why shouldn't I?"

Her cheeks then formed a furious crimson. "I...kinda...enjoyed it..."

Unbelievable. "You...enjoyed it?" She nodded. Ugh. "You actually...enjoyed it?"

"Yes. I...never felt...anything like it...before..." She closed her eyes. "It's very...soothing..."

"I...I need to sit down," I muttered as I seated myself on a nearby chair. I buried my face in my hands, sighing loudly. "I really don't know what to think right now..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder before hearing a voice. "Maybe you shouldn't think too much into it, man."

I looked up and bit my lip. "Asuka, you're alright with this?"

She nodded. "Yeah. In fact..." Her cheeks turned pink. "...I'm kinda like that."

Yeah, I know. "Huh. Really?"

"Yep. Do you..." She tilted her head to the side. "...do you have a problem with people like us?"

I shook my head. "No. It's just too much to take in right now." I looked over to the blond. "But Lexia, you barely even met her and yet you're already doing these things. At least show a little restraint."

She hung her head. "Sorry..."

I sighed. "I can let it slide this time. I assume you were about to give her a sponge bath before you were...distracted?" She nodded. "Well, let's get started. Since you've nearly rid her of her clothes already, take the rest off. I'll wash her."

She looked up at me. "Are you okay with that? I mean, I know how flustered you can-"

"I can handle it!" I butted in. "Besides, it's gonna take a lot longer if _you_ do it."

"Ouch, harsh," I heard Asuka say.

She seemed hesitant, but nodded anyway. "Alright."

* * *

An hour later...

"Food's ready," I said, setting the ramen on the table. "This was Asuka's choice, so bear with it."

Aqua, now wearing a new set of clothes, sat beside me. "What's this?"

"It's called ramen. It's Japanese noodle soup. I heard it's pretty good."

She took her spoon and blew on it a bit. She took a sip, her eyes closing. She looked as if she was examining the taste.

Duh!

Her eyes shot open. "It's good!"

The brunette grinned. "Isn't it?"

Curious I took my own spoon and tried some. Not before blowing on it of course! Wouldn't wanna burn my tongue!

They were right! This was good! I can't believe I never considered trying this!

I've been missing out. This is definitely in my gourmet list. For sure!

"It _is_ good," I mumbled in astonishment. "What's in this?"

As Asuka slurped up a noodle, she shrugged. "I dunno."

"...So we're now eating some questionably delicious noodle soup?"

A nod. "Sounds about right."

I looked down on my meal and shrugged. "Alright."

Lexia, on the other hand, was silent. I guess she really feels bad about what she did. People did say that she's got a split personality, so she becomes totally unaware of what happens.

Like hell I'd believe that...is something a heartless man would say. Things are really possible in the world of fanficiton. I should know, I'm in love with a fictitious character.

I cleared my throat and nudged the blond's arm. "How is it?"

She gave a curt nod. "It's good."

I quirked a brow. "You make it seem unconvincing." I sighed and patted her on the back. "Hey, come on. What's done is done. I'm sure you can learn how to restrain yourself a little more next time, right?"

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and stood up. "Mind if I talk to you alone outside? There's something I really forgot to mention."

Her eyes showed seriousness. Uh oh. That's never good.

"Uh...sure." I stood up and looked over to the two. "We'll be outside."

After earning a nod from the two, I followed my comrade outside the room. She shut the door and leaned against it. She motioned over to one of the chairs.

"You might wanna sit down," she said. "This could be more than a minute."

I shrugged. "I can stand. Come on, tell me what's up."

She looked as if she was hesitating. This could be very bad. She almost never hesitates.

"...Kelly and I broke up."

"Oh. Really?"

She nodded. "I dunno what happened. One moment we were enjoying our two-year anniversary dinner, and next thing I knew a guy comes busting through the door yelling curses at her. That man was actually her fiancee. She'd been seeing me behind his back."

"So you were..."

"...her way of 'getting some'." She twiddled her thumbs. "Ya see, they had a relationship that did not involve sex whatsoever. The guy was so old school that he wanted to have sex with her only after they got married. She was frustrated so I guess she used me to relieve herself."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, completely hurting for her.

"What you saw back there earlier...I guess I just needed to relieve _myself_. But I'm not proud of what I've done. You know how I have a split personality, right?"

"Yeah."

"The 'other me' just took over when Aqua told me to 'take off her clothes any way I want'. I was completely aroused and..."

I hugged her slowly and gently as I could. "It's okay. Just try to fight the urge next time, alright? Though, I know what you're feeling right now. It hurts to be lied to by someone you felt committed to."

"Why..." she mumbled against my chest. "...why must you and I go through such pain and suffering?"

"We always get betrayed by those who we hold dear. That's what we get for being too trustworthy. But it's okay." I pulled away and looked at her in the eye. "I'm sure that there are better things heading our way. Be patient, Lexia."

She smiled and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble-"

"Hey, you're human. You have...urges you need to relieve. And so do I."

"Yet you endure them so well. I dunno how you do it."

I grinned. "Years and years of practice."

She giggled and held my hand. "Maybe I should take lessons from you."

"Sure. But it'll cost ya."

She flicked my forehead with her finger. "Idiot."

"Ouch!"

We both laughed and sat down on the couch. This was nice to do with her sometimes. Not only does she feel comfortable with her sexuality, but she manages to keep me happy.

She's one of the few people that can make me forget the aching in my heart. She's very protective of me at times which annoys me though. But I'll never forget how much joy she brings to my life.

"You think..." she began. "...you think I'll find my 'eternal'?"

I smiled. "Everyone does. Remember Jake? He found his in Fairy Tail (anime/manga)."

"Levy McGarden," she whispered with a grin. "He was sent there to pair Natsu/Lisanna, Gray/Lluvia and Lucy/Erza up. Turns out he got paired with someone as well."

"That was his first mission..."

"...and his last."

I sighed and looked up. "Do you think he's happy there?"

"Yeah," she replied. "And what's more he can come visit or we go visit him any time we want. It's an AU after all. No restrictions on living there at all."

I closed my eyes and recalled the events of that mission. Our former comrade, Jacob "Jake" Reynolds, had just graduated from the academy and he was already offered a job. He was to make a story for Fairy Tail.

The Director had ordered me to accompany him in his mission in case something happens. I was just there as a chaperone. Though I wasn't an adult.

He didn't really need my help. He did most of the work, actually! And what a fine job he did.

He was to make three romance pairings there. Apparently he made four. And he was a part of that fourth pairing.

Levy McGarden had captured his heart the moment he laid eyes on her. And he became very close to her after the Phantom Lord Arc, much to the dismay of her teammates. And, can you believe it, Gajeel Redfox.

As the mission progressed she had started to develop feelings for him as well. It was unexpected, but it happened. And I say it was wonderful.

But Jake was torn between his duty and his heart. He had just graduated from the academy and this was his first mission. He didn't want to quit right after he was given a chance to prove himself as a professional Writer.

Aside from that though, he didn't want to leave Levy either. His heart ached by the mere thought of leaving her. His mind and heart had battled each other for dominance of judgment.

Which prevailed? Which was stronger? His mind or his heart?

Easy...his heart.

When he had finished his mission he gave me his card and badge. He told me to tell the Director his reasons of quitting the organization. He seemed very sorry.

But I told him that he needed to seize his happiness as soon as he can. I didn't want him to feel the pain I had felt almost every day of my life. He deserved to love and be loved.

And so, with a tearful farewell, I left him in the Fairy Tail AU. Everyone in the organization was surprised. This has never happened at all in the history of FFWO.

But after telling them the whole story, they broke into tears. They were so touched, especially the girls. It appears everyone had now given their full support for the young Writer.

Well, ex-Writer.

"Everyone deserves happiness," I whispered.

"Even those who _say_ they are damned," I heard her add.

I chuckled. "Well...I dunno about that."

She smiled. "We'll just see where this goes."

* * *

Meanwhile...

**Aqua's POV...**

"What's up with them?" Asuka asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. And it's best if it stays that way. If it's a personal matter, then it has nothing to do with us."

She made a cute pout. "Ehhh? That's no fun!"

I giggled. Though even if I said that, I can't help but be a little curious. Lexia looked so serious all of a sudden.

I hope I didn't make her feel guilty for what she did. Like I said, I liked what she did. At least I think so.

There are so many things I don't know about Owen's world. I would love to see it one day, despite what he had said about his world. As long as he's there with me, nothing else matters.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hey guys! Just a short announcement**. **I just had another spectacular idea! I just recently got into the anime/manga Fairy Tail and I gotta say it is such a good series!

And I kinda like the character Levy McGarden. She's cute, hot, and smart! Not to mention such a sweet girl! Not many girls like her in the world.

So I thought, "Hey, why not mention her in this chapter? I love her so much!" But I needed a reason to bring her up. So I came up with a fictional Writer named Jake.

Then this got me thinking a lot more. This Jake guy seems really interesting and I really wanna make a fanfic of Fairy Tail so badly! So...

I'M MAKING ONE AS I WORK ON THIS ONE! And the main pairing will be those two!

Sorry to all GajeelxLevy fans. I also like the pairing, but I wanna try something new here. Just like the Freedom Writers series.

There will be some subtle hints of GajeelxLevy, but they don't really end up together. Anyway, that's all for the message.

R&R PLZ!

P.S.: There will also be other pairings in the other fic.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! First ever Tekken fan fiction! And this one is filled with yuri! Yuri! YURI! Not much introduction here.

This is a little AU. Don't be surprised if I throw my own OC's here, myself included. Once again I will have Cupid Jr. (Owen) dispatched into the world of Tekken, providing support for the main pairing. Though here, he will go by the codename of Jack the Ripper or Jack. And he will also play a more active role in the upcoming Tournament as a Tekken fighter himself!

So, yeah, this is the second episode in the Freedom Writers series. Right after the Kingdom Hearts Arc, Owen and Aqua continue their pursuit of Ralph in the Tekken universe. And as the story progresses, we will get a deeper look into Owen's past with the devil within him, Daemon.

The main pairing in this fic will be Asuka/Lili. Side pairings will have very vague Owen x Aqua, OC#1xAqua, JinxJulia, and Leo (girl btw)xOC#2. Yeah, pretty much all of it. Enjoy!

Note: Don't like yuri/shoujo ai? Don't read. And I don't own Tekken and it's characters. As well as Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to Namco and Square Enix, which I don't own as well.

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Owen's POV...**

The next day...

I yawned as I stretched on the chair I slept on. It truly was an uncomfortable place. And I actually have back problems!

But the bed was already taken and Lexia had stayed on the couch. We ordered an extra mattress for Asuka after we informed the front desk that we would like to pay for an additional head in our room, and they asked if it was alright that there was only one mattress left.

And that's how I ended up on this chair. They could have gotten those lazy-boy chairs in case they run out of mattresses. This just proves how cheap they are.

"Fukou da..." I mumbled. "What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock on the table. Four-thirty. Great.

Why is it that I wake up so early despite the fact that I slept really late the previous night? Heck, it's been merely four hours since I hit the hay! I promised Aqua that I would spend as much time with her, and I saw that promise through.

I don't regret it. I'm just frustrated that I had to wake up a few hours after falling asleep. And even if I wanted to go back to sleep, the chair would only give me more pain.

"Owen..." I heard a soft whisper.

I looked over to Aqua. She had her eyes closed, but her arms slowly stretched out towards my direction. What's with her?

"Aqua?" I muttered.

"Owen..." she whispered again. "Hold me...please..."

I blinked twice. "Eh?"

"I'm cold...please lie with me..."

I didn't know if she was awake or dreaming. Either way, I walked up to the bed right away.

One of her hands managed to take hold of my own. She began tugging on it. I think she was signaling me to get in bed with her.

I'm too tired to think of rationality and manners. The bed did look very good. Plus she _was_ inviting me.

So, I lay down beside her and pulled the covers over us. She then slowly wrapped her arms around me, nuzzling her face onto my neck. She continued to mumble.

"You're so warm..."

I'm blushing like crazy right now. It's a given that I'd be warm. Of course, I'm glad she doesn't know that.

"And you're so...cold," I whispered.

Why was she cold? Is it because she's sick? I don't really know.

I placed a hand on her forehead and felt quite a bit of wetness. She was cold. But she was also sweating.

That can't be good.

"That's why...I wanted..."

Snore...

Huh, she's asleep again. Great. Maybe I should mimic her.

And I did...

* * *

**Lexia's POV...**

Later that day...

"Hot..." I mumbled.

"I can tell," Owen said, standing over me. "You've got your polo shirt unbuttoned. Save for the one button fixed on your bust."

Yeah, it was so hot I had to unbutton my shirt, exposing my abs. Not wanting to get scolded by him again, I left one button fixed. One hell of a style.

I pushed both sides of my shirts aside. "That's better."

"You really need to learn the meaning of decency."

I smiled. "Oh? I find it hard to take you seriously with that bleeding nose of yours."

He blinked twice before putting a finger just under his nose. He looked at it and saw blood. His eyes widened and he quickly wiped his nose.

"Dammit..."

I laughed, putting my hand on my tummy. "Come on, you can look. I can let you be an exception among men to look at my sexy body."

Is that a vein throbbing on his head? "Shut up!"

"Hey, Owen," Asuka called out from outside. "Are we going or what?"

"Be there in a minute!" He sighed and crossed his arms. "Can I trust you to take care of things here?"

I nodded. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen. I promise."

He eyed me. "Really?"

"Really."

He took a deep breath and smiled. "I'll take your word for it."

"Off you go!"

And with that, he left with Asuka. Hearing the door close I stretched and closed my eyes. I was very thankful for the mattress we ordered.

The couch would have been very uncomfortable.

"Lexia?" I heard a voice call out.

I reopened my eyes and sat up. "Yes, Aqua?"

"Can you come here please?"

I blinked and stood up. I made my way to the bed and saw Aqua, snuggled up under the soft covers. She looked really cute!

"What can I do for ya?" She didn't say anything. She was only staring? Where? "Aqua?"

"Oh! I'm sorry."

I chuckled. "What is it?"

She blushed and looked down, a small smile forming on her lips. "It's just...your shirt..."

I looked down. "Oh. I'm sorry, are you not comfortable with me dre-"

"No! It's not that. I was just surprised, is all."

"I see. So..." I placed a hand on my hip. "...what do you need?"

"Oh, um, I just wanted to ask why it was so hot."

I sighed and shrugged. "The AC's busted. We called someone to get it fixed, but they said it'll take a while." I sat down next to her and placed my hand on her forehead. "You're sweating pretty bad. And to think that you've been sweating even in the cold. You really ought to get rid of the blanket. You may suffer from heatstroke if you stay under this thing. It's so thick."

She nodded and pushed the sheet off of her. She was still wearing what she wore last night. A black tank top and olive green sweats.

Her smile turned into a frown. "Still feels hot."

"Try rolling your shirt up. At least let your skin breathe."

A slight smirk appeared. "Can you honestly think you can resist this time?"

I bit my bottom lip, feeling my cheeks get warmer. "I believe I can."

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled. I let out a yelp and found that I've been pinned onto the bed. What on earth...?

"Well...I don't think _I_ can," the blue head whispered huskily, her eyes boring into mine.

I tried to analyze the situation. I looked at both my arms. I saw that her hands have pinned them down.

I looked down at my body. Hers was pressed onto mine. Her leg was pressed against my crotch.

So...

...

...

...

...

...oh dear.

"A-Aqua?" I stuttered. "What are you...?"

She grinned and leaned in close. "I dunno why, but seeing you wearing your clothes like this makes me feel very...very..." She pressed her lips against my ear. "...hot."

My breathing got heavy. My chest was heaving up and down. My heart was racing like crazy.

What the hell was going on!

"Aqua..."

"Alexia..." She nibbled my ear gently, making me squeal a bit. "You got to taste me yesterday. Now I want to taste you..."

My eyes widened and my lips quivered. "Aqua...we can't..."

"You did it to me. I think it's only fair that I do the same."

"No...please...I promised Owen..."

She then pulled away. I saw her eyes glide down my body. She then leaned down to my tummy.

What have I done to her!

She inhaled and moaned. "You smell good. Your tummy's glistening in sweat."

I shook my head. "Please..."

"I am going to eat you up..."

And with that, she gave my abs one long lick up to under my bust.

I gasped, feeling my body getting hotter. I felt coldness on where she had licked me. She moaned huskily as she licked her lips.

"As I expected..." she whispered. "...delicious..."

I whimpered pathetically. "No...stop..."

She then started nibbling my ribs. I clenched my fists and bit my lip. It tickled...and felt really good.

I always had a very sensitive tummy. And her running her lips and tongue all over it didn't make matters better!

I cried out as she bit me hard. She continued to sink her teeth into my flesh as I began to feel tears roll down my face.

It hurt. But I also felt pleasure in it. I felt myself getting a bit wet in my pants.

She chuckled as she pulled away, her gaze now on my face. "Despite your tears, I can tell you're enjoying this. You little masochist."

I shook my head violently. "That's not true!"

She leaned her face closer to mine. "Don't try to lie. I can tell whether you're being honest or not. Just by your scent..." At that moment, her eyes turned a bloody red. "...I can sense your desire."

My eyes widened. "Who...who are you?"

She grinned evilly...

* * *

**Owen's POV...**

Meanwhile...

I smiled as I payed for our take-out. "Thanks." I turned to the female fighter and held up the bag. "Got it."

She nodded. "Mm."

We walked out of the store and headed back to the hotel. The streets were rather lively with bustling crowds and the roads were filled with speeding cars with their honking horns. In other words, just an ordinary day in the city.

"Oh!" I heard her say.

I turned to her. "What's up?"

"They're launching a new Tournament."

I blinked and looked over to where she was gazing at. On the wall was a poster of the new Iron Fist Tournament. It said "King of Iron Fist Tournament 7".

I quirked a brow. "Huh. So soon?"

"Neh, Owen?"

"Hm?"

"Do you fight?"

"...Define 'fight'."

"Do you do anything like Street Fight or training?"

I sighed. "Only when I need to...which is often."

She turned to me. "Have you ever considered joining this tournament?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope. It's never been in my best interest."

"Why not? You fight, dontcha'?"

"That doesn't mean I want to." I exhaled and looked down on my feet. "Asuka...I haven't been completely honest with you."

She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I'm no ordinary guy. I'm a part of a powerful organization that travels through different worlds. I can't tell you the reasons, but I assure you that we mean no harm."

"You're...a world traveler?"

I nodded. "Of different realities. I come from an Earth that is far more corrupt than this one. And I have come from my world in pursuit of a man in my organization. He had defected and is now on a rogue run through the many worlds he can ever gain access to."

She folded her arms across her chest. "And...what makes you think I can believe this far-fetched story."

"Your cousin has a demon within him. Your uncle is a devil himself. You once fought an alien samurai in the previous tournament. One of your opponents is a boxing kangaroo. And nearly everyone in your bloodline can surge electricity in their attacks. Not to mention a giant crystal demon dug up from the desert was defeated by your cousin and uncle. Need I say more?"

She stared at me blankly. "...Okay, I see your point."

"The man I am pursuing is somewhere in this world. It is crucial that I find him before he does anything to-"

Suddenly, my senses picked up a large amount of darkness. It felt near. I think I can tell where the scent leads.

"Owen?" she asked.

I held my hand up. "Hang on."

I closed my eyes and tried to locate the source. I can smell it. The trail leads to...

My eyes shot open. "The hotel!"

"Huh?"

"Asuka! We have to get back to the hotel now!" I exclaimed as I ran.

I heard her running after me. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Something's wrong! I think the man I'm pursuing is inside the hotel!"

"How do you know?"

"I can smell him!"

"You can what?"

"I'll explain later! Hurry up!"

* * *

**Lexia's POV...**

Meanwhile...

The blue-head snickered, her voice now a deep male one. "It's so nice to see you again, Lexia."

I gasped. "Ralph...is that you?"

"Oh, how I've been waiting to do this to you. You have no idea how much I wanted to bang you!"

I began to struggle under his grasp. How can he be this strong?

"Let go of me!"

"No can do, bitch."

I glared at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Pleasure."

"Let Aqua go, Ralph! She's ill and cannot take any more of your crap!"

He laughed loudly. "And you think I care?"

This bastard...really is the worst!

He then closed his eyes, his grin never leaving his lips. "He's here."

The door slammed open. "RALPH!"

* * *

**Owen's POV...**

"RALPH!"

I was shocked to see Lexia, her button up shirt pushed aside, pinned down on the bed by none other than Aqua. What's going on? I thought I smelled Ralph scent?

No, wait. There's a huge aura of darkness emitting around Aqua. Is she possessed?

Her head slowly turned to me, her eyes filled with evil and her lips grinning madly. "Hello, Owen."

That voice! "Ralph, what have you done!"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just having fun with Lexia. I've been wanting to bang her for so long I finally snapped!"

Hearing his hysterical laughs just pissed me off even more. "You let them go, now!"

"I can't do that, Owen. I'm just getting started."

"Owen..." Lexia whimpered.

"I'll save you, don't worry," I whispered. I took out my revolver and loaded them with Spirit Bullets. I aimed it at his head. "Release your hold of Aqua...NOW!"

He chuckled. "Are you really willing to risk shooting her, Owen?"

"She won't get hurt. Spirit Bullets only harm the ones that possess a host they find." My eyes narrowed at him. "In other words: you're the one who's gonna get hurt."

"Owen?" I heard Asuka say. "What's going on?"

"Inside Aqua is the very man I was pursuing. Turns out he has stooped as low as to manipulate Aqua."

The possessed face of our blue-haired Keyblade wielder sneered. "You wouldn't dare shoot me."

I pulled the hammer down. "I would."

Not hesitating in the slightest, I pulled the trigger and hit him square on the head, knocking him back. I watched as the black aura that surrounded her dispersed into thin air. But I knew he wasn't dead yet.

I rushed over the now freed Aqua and picked her up in my arms. "Aqua! You alright?"

Her eyes fluttered open as she groaned. "Owen? What...?"

I pulled her close to me. "It's okay, you're safe now." I looked over to Lexia, who had already begun to fully button her shirt. "Are you hurt, Lexia?"

She shook her head. "No. But to be honest, I'm a little horny right now."

I rolled my eyes and placed the girl in my arms back on the bed. I looked around with a glare, trying to find the presence of the asshole I just shot.

"I know you're still there, Ralph!" I yelled. "Come on out!"

_"I'm not really here, Owen,"_ I heard his voice say. _"But if you want to fight me, I suggest you sign up for Tekken."_

I blinked. "Tekken?"

_"I've got big plans for the tournament. If you want to prevent anything from happening, then participate. I'm sure we'll have loads of fun."_

"You immature, insolent, bastard!"

_"See you there!"_

After that, his aura can no longer be sensed in the room. What the hell is he planning? That fucktard...

I turned to Asuka with a shrug. "Well, looks like I'm entering the tournament."

She put a hand on her hip. "Really?"

I nodded. "I have to. Who knows what he's up to?"

"You sure you can handle it? It's a pretty brutal tournament."

I chuckled. "I've been through worse. You have no idea what I've been through these past few years."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Lexia. "You want me to come along? There's always a chance you can get injured."

I nodded. "I appreciate that, thanks. Who knows which fighters I have to battle?" I then paused. "Wait, then who's gonna take care of Aqua?"

"When I'm not in the ring, I'll look after her," Asuka says.

"You'll do that?"

She nodded. "Of course. Can't leave someone like her in her state alone. She can barely move, let alone fight for herself. Wait..." She puts a finger on her chin. "Does she fight?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"I see. Well, she's not in any shape to do that."

"I know. And I greatly appreciate everything you've done for us."

"And I'm about to do more." She pulls out her phone and flips it open, soon dialing an unknown number. "But I may regret it later..."

"Who are you calling?"

"Someone that can easily get you into the tournament."

"And who might that be?"

* * *

Later...Hotel Lobby...

"Ahohohohohohohohoho! How desperate of you to come to _me_ for help, Asuka Kazama!"

The said girl's brow twitched. "It's not like I wanted to ask you."

I blinked twice. "But, didn't you-"

She spun to me. "Zip it!"

I sighed and shrugged. Apparently, the person that Asuka contacted was none other than Lili Rochefort. Her rival and friend.

At least I think they're friends...

How is this gonna work though? And how can Lili get me into the tournament? Did she have connections?

The blond girl took one step forward. "And what makes you think I would assist you so willingly?"

"Ugh..." She rubbed her forehead. "What do you want?"

Her lips then formed a mischievous grin. "You're asking me?"

"Yes."

"I can ask anything you want?"

"So long as it doesn't get me killed."

"No matter how daring?"

She grunted. "Just tell me what you want, dammit!"

I jumped at that. This girl can be scary not just because of how strong she is. She's got a huge temper."

The blond laughed loudly and elegantly walked over the brunette. "Very well. Tomorrow, at noon, you will spend the day with me."

...

...

...

...

...

"...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?"

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! First ever Tekken fan fiction! And this one is filled with yuri! Yuri! YURI! Not much introduction here.

This is a little AU. Don't be surprised if I throw my own OC's here, myself included. Once again I will have Cupid Jr. (Owen) dispatched into the world of Tekken, providing support for the main pairing. Though here, he will go by the codename of Jack the Ripper or Jack. And he will also play a more active role in the upcoming Tournament as a Tekken fighter himself!

So, yeah, this is the second episode in the Freedom Writers series. Right after the Kingdom Hearts Arc, Owen and Aqua continue their pursuit of Ralph in the Tekken universe. And as the story progresses, we will get a deeper look into Owen's past with the devil within him, Daemon.

The main pairing in this fic will be Asuka/Lili. Side pairings will have very vague Owen x Aqua, OC#1xAqua, JinxJulia, and Leo (girl btw)xOC#2. Yeah, pretty much all of it. Enjoy!

Note: Don't like yuri/shoujo ai? Don't read. And I don't own Tekken and it's characters. As well as Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to Namco and Square Enix, which I don't own as well.

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Owen's POV...**

The next day...

Lili snapped the phone closed and turned to me. "There you go, Mr. Fabian. Your slot in the tournament has been created."

I bowed. "Thank you very much, Miss Rochefort."

She waved her hand. "Please, call me Lili. 'Emily' is fine, too."

"I am honored to meet such a fine young lady such as yourself, Lili. And I've heard a lot about you from the previous tournaments. And I must say, I've become one of your fans."

She giggled. "Why, I'm flattered."

"I'm not flattering you. I'm saying what's true. You've got a lot of potential. I suggest you keep it up no matter what people say."

She smiled sweetly. "I am glad to have met such a kind young man such as yourself too, Owen. I bet one of your main traits is making people smile."

"Well..." I shrugged. "...I wouldn't say that."

"HEY!" We turned to see a fuming Asuka. Boy, she looked pissed! "Can you guys stop flirting, already?"

"We're not flirting."

"We're just having a casual conversation, Miss Kazama," Lili said.

She crossed her arms on her chest. "How long are you planning to make me wait, anyway? You said you wanted to spend the day with me, so let's get this over with! I can't stand being with you for even a minute, let alone a day!"

"Calm down, Asuka," I pleaded. "I'll treat you to some very expensive sushi, alright?"

"...Really?"

I nodded. "Hontou."

She sighed and walked over to us. "Okay, let's go."

Lili clapped her hands gleefully. "Wonderful! Let's be on our way!"

"Ugh..."

* * *

And so...

"The...arcade?" I asked.

She nodded. "I've always wanted to go to one of these commoner entertainment sights!"

I chuckled lowly. "Ehehehe...commoner sights?"

Asuka frowned. "Why the hell would you wanna go here?"

"I'm quite curious on how you entertain yourselves here. It's not everyday I get to study the lifestyle of commoners."

I sighed. "She called us commoners twice..."

"Ooh! What's this?" She ran over to the game 'House of the Dead 4'. "Is this what you call a 'shooting game'?"

"Yeah. Wanna try it?"

She turned to me. "How do we start it up?"

I took out my wallet. "I've got a Timezone card. It still has load, so we can use this."

And with that I took out the said card and swiped it in the reader.

"THE HOUSE OF THE DEAD!" the machine declared.

Lili giggled and clapped her hands quickly. "Ooh! How chilly!"

I quirked a brow. "You say that, and yet you're giggling."

She grinned at me. "I may not look like it, but I'm quite fond of horror."

"...Seriously?"

I never imagined someone like her would actually be into horror. Well, no one believed someone as pampered as her would be participating in Tekken after all. Damn, she's full of surprises.

She picked up one of the guns. "So how do I do this?"

"There are tutorials that will pop out every now and then. You need to pay close attention since the game will not pause even when the game is teaching you how to play."

She nodded. "Got it."

"Here they come."

As the first horde charged she pulled the trigger. She unloaded every round on the undead. And she scored quite a few headshots.

Impressive.

"Kyaa~! The gun is vibrating!"

"It makes the game more realistic. Anyway, I notice you're almost out of ammo."

"Really?" she asked and turned my head to me. "What do I do?"

"First off, don't keep your eyes off the screen." I laughed as she quickly looked back at the screen. "Second, you should shake the gun whenever you need to reload."

And she did. "Ooh~! How extraordinary!"

"Keep at it. See those balls of fire on the lower left of the screen?" She nodded. "That's your life. Whenever you get hit, you lose a ball. Keep track of your life and prevent any of your enemies from hitting you."

"Sounds complicated." She grinned. "I love it!"

"I'm glad you do." I turn to Asuka, who's wearing a frown on her face. "The hell's the matter with you?"

Her nose wrinkled as her frown deepened. "I think you already know the answer to that."

"Come on, she's not that bad."

Her eyes narrowed. "You haven't been constantly stalked by her."

I arched a brow. "Stalked?

"Everywhere I go I see her either driving by or across the street on where I'm going." She shook her head. "I swear..."

I chuckled. "Maybe she just likes you too much."

"You want me to hit you?"

"Nah, I'm cool."

Then, at that moment, I felt myself tense up. I suddenly sense something in the air. I sniffed.

It's not Ralph. It's not a sense of evil either. It's something...

Pure. As pure as Aqua's scent. Okay, that's creepy.

But yes, something's definitely here...watching us...

What or who is it?

I looked around. No one seems to be looking at us. So where is this presence coming from?

What the hell?

"Oh no!" We turned our attention to Lili. It turns out she died. "There's just too many of them."

"Wanna have another go?" I asked while pulling out my card.

She turned to me and smiled. "No, it's fine. I had fun, even if it was only one try. I want to see what other games there are."

"Feel free to look. But I hope you don't plan on staying here all day. There are a lot of other places to go to."

"Like where?"

"...I dunno."

She blinked. "Pardon me?"

I laughed. "Sorry. I'm actually new here. I came from abroad. I'm still very unfamiliar with this area."

"Where do you live, if I may ask?"

"I'm from the Philippines. I'm sure you've been hearing pretty nasty news about that place nowadays." I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I'm ashamed. But I still love my country."

"Aww, so noble of you. I like that in a guy."

I smirked. "Do you now?"

"Oh my God..." I heard Asuka mutter.

"Why, yes," Lili said, moving closer. "In fact...I find you rather attractive."

"Is that a complement?" I asked.

"It's a fact."

"Thank you, Lili. It means a lot to me."

"STOP YOUR FLIRTING SO WE CAN MOVE!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

**Aqua's POV...**

"I wonder what they're doing right now," I muttered.

Lexia sat beside me with a cup of tea. "I bet they're having a good time. I just hope those two girls don't tear each other's throats while they're at it."

"Why do those two hate each other so much?"

"I...don't think 'hate' is the right word. They just have this sort of rivalry going on between them. Though I know they both care about each other."

"So like...they're friends?"

She grinned. "More or less."

I quirked brow. "Do you know something?"

"Maybe..."

I giggled and took a sip of my tea. "For some reason, I'm finding girls like you everywhere lately."

"Is that...a bad thing?"

I shook my head. "No. But I am curious as to why there are so many people like that."

"It's a common thing in society nowadays. Though it's still frowned upon by others." She scoffed. "Such narrow-minded people."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Though each of those individuals have their own reasons for being that way. They either may be in love no matter the gender, or they're just looking to satisfy their lust and some."

"Lust?"

She covered her mouth. "Oh, snap. I'm not supposed to use words like those around you..."

I sighed. "Seriously. You guys are keeping a lot of things from me. Especially in your own vocabulary. What's the deal, anyway? I'm a grown woman."

"Yes but you came from a, compared to our own, innocent universe. There are things in our world you are better off not knowing."

I crossed my arms on my chest. "Like...?"

She looked down and sighed. "A lot of things. Most not worth mentioning, the rest not even worth pondering."

"That bad, eh?" She nodded and I sighed. "Fine. I get it."

"But if you have any questions I can answer then it's okay."

I thought for a moment. "Okay. Here's one..." I set my teacup on the small table beside the bed. "Tell me exactly how Owen got that demon within him."

"I see you've been bothered by that, huh?"

"Is that something you can answer?"

She leaned back on her seat. "It's something I _have_ to answer..."

* * *

Twelve years ago...

**Lexia's POV...**

_As you know the Serpent's Heart, the artifact that the scientists found ages ago, was supposed to be used to enhance the abilities of our comrades. They believed that despite it being of demonic origin, they can contain it by choosing the right 'specimens'. Those bastards..._

_And of course, you know Owen was the first and only test subject. He was scared, that much I know. But he knew he had to do it, despite knowing the risks._

_We all tried to talk him out of it. He refused. Besides, they were paying all of us to keep quiet about this._

_And not all of us were financially stable..._

_Owen was just five years old at that time. But his age didn't match his level of maturity. It was for the sake of the organization after all._

_Plus, his mother was a member of the org. He wanted to make her proud. Even if she died right after his father left her._

_And so, the boy was injected with the blood of the serpent. They had to keep him under observation for several hours. He wasn't allowed to eat, sleep, drink and even do his 'business'._

_A while later the symptoms appeared. Immense pain shot throughout his body. He violently shook._

_His body then emitted the violet demonic aura of the creature within him. His body shook even more, as if the demon was trying to break free._

_They had to contain it. And to do so they had to sedate Owen. For some reason it worked._

_But at what cost..._

* * *

Present...

**Aqua's POV...**

"How awful," I whispered.

"I was only a trainee at that time," she said. "I was there to witness the most horrifying thing to ever happen to a friend of mine. And at such a young age, to go through such agony. And still bearing the pain..."

"Have you ever tried looking for a way to get that thing out of him?"

"Of course. And I'm still doing so. For twelve years I've been searching for a way to rid him of that vile creature that's been hurting him all these years. So far he had found a way to put him in brief slumber, but that's it."

I shut my eyes and clenched my jaw. "Poor Owen."

"The boy's strong. But he can only take so much pain." She took my hand in hers. Our gazes locked and I could feel heat rise up to my cheeks. "Aqua, you were able to break Daemon's hold of him once. Perhaps it's because your heart is full of light. I believe you're his hope of finally getting rid of him."

"You think so?"

She nodded. "Yes. So please..." She leaned closer. "...help Owen. Always be there for him, no matter what. He needs you Aqua."

I smiled. "Of course. I can never leave him. Besides..." I looked out the window. "...I need him as well."

* * *

Later that afternoon...

**Owen's POV...**

"What is this place?" Lili asked.

I grinned. "It's a Japanese restaurant. What else?"

"I've never seen this place," Asuka said. "Is it new?"

"Apparently so. We had this back home." I sighed with a smile. "Omakase. Never knew there would be other branches."

"Is it any good?"

"Ha! 'Good' is an understatement. The food here is..._exquisite_!"

Lili beamed. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"This place looks expensive, though..." the brunette muttered.

"It's alright. Besides, I _did_ promise you expensive sushi, right? And I believe this place will more than reach your tastes."

"Well, then," Lili began. "Let us not stand here any longer. Shall we?"

I chuckled. "We shall."

* * *

Meanwhile...Nearby...

**Normal POV...**

Across the street from the restaurant, a mysterious woman stood. She had short raven hair, pale white skin, and a nicely-built figure. Of course, that was all concealed by her clothing.

She wore a white and blue cap that covered a bit of her face, a white long-sleeved dress shirt, black skinny jeans and white and navy blue sneakers. Over her shirt was a long trenchcoat that was closed, hiding almost her whole body.

She watched the three teenagers enter the restaurant. Apparently she had been following them all morning. From the arcade, the fountain, the mall, and then finally here.

Why? Because she knew they were all entering the tournament. And why would she be interested?

Because she needs to talk with the boy.

_Owen, _she thought to herself. _That is your name, right? I need to talk to you later...alone._

* * *

Later that night...

**Owen's POV...**

"Whew! What a day!" I yawned.

"Yeah, a day," Asuka said and turned to Lili. "A day of spending time with my stalker."

"Ahohohohohohoho!" she laughed. "Dear Asuka, you're so funny. I am no stalker. I merely watch you from a distance and gather information on your schedule everyday so that I can catch you."

"HOW IS THAT NOT STALKING!"

I sighed. "Guys, please don't fight. Asuka, you have to admit that this day was fun."

She frowned. "I wouldn't go that far..."

"Whatever. So I guess you'll be heading home now, Lili?"

She nodded. "Yes. As much as I hate to say goodbye, my father expects me to be home before dinner."

I waved my hand at her. "Then don't say goodbye. Goodbye seems too...final."

She giggled. "My, such a romantic!"

I shrugged. "I try."

She did an elegant bow. "Thank you so much for taking me out today, Owen. I could not have asked for a better day."

"My pleasure."

She turned to Asuka. "And thank _you_, Asuka Kazama, for spending the day with me."

"Not my pleasure."

"Well, at least our deal is done."

"Yes, you happy?"

She grinned. "Quite." We all heard a honk and saw a black limo pull over beside us. "Well, here's my ride. Again, I thank you for today."

I bowed. "And thank you for helping me get into the Tournament. I hope to see you there."

She smiled at both of us and saw her butler, Sebastian, step out of the limo and open the door. She bowed her head at him and entered, her butler closing it after. As he got back in, Lili's window rolled down, her blowing a kiss at us and waved.

"Au revoir!" she said.

And with that, the car drove off. It disappeared as it turned corner.

Asuka stretched. "Finally! It's over!"

I laughed. "You do know that you'll see her again in the Tournament, right?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Don't remind me." She turned to me and smiled. "Ready to go back to the hotel?"

"In a little while. I got something to take care of."

She quirked a brow. "What? Mind telling me what that 'something' is?"

"Nothing big. I just need to get a few more things in the grocery."

"Oh, alright. Want me to come with you?"

I shook my head. "Nah. It's not much stuff anyway. You can go on ahead. You must be feeling tired after all."

She chuckled. "You noticed, huh?"

"I'm very perceptive."

"I see. Well, alright. Thanks. I'll see you there."

I nodded and watched her sprint away. I smiled briefly until I looked around. I walked under a street lamp and leaned my back against the metal pole.

I took a deep breath. "I know you're there. Come out."

That said, a figure walks out of the darkness. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to analyze the figure before me. It was a woman.

"What gave me away?" she asked in a slightly amused tone.

I smirked. "A way you wouldn't understand. You've been following us since the arcade. What business do you have with us?"

"Just you. I am sorry, but I really need your help?"

"And why _me_ specifically?"

She walked towards me. "Because there is something within you that I am very familiar with."

I quirked a brow. "Within me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know."

I shake my head. "I'm not. But how do you know that I have something inside me?"

She puts a hand on her chest. "Because there are people dear to me that have the same situation as you."

I smiled and ran a hand through my hair. "I see. And let me guess. You want me to help them out, right?"

"I know you are participating in the Tournament, as I know they both will too. I haven't seen them in person for so long.

I crossed my arms. "I don't understand. Why did you hide yourselves from them?" I tilted my head to the side. "Because of your absence, Kazuya and Jin are at each other's necks, while the latter had started a global war. No one was there to keep them in line."

I saw her tense. "How...how do you know-?"

"It's not hard to tell who you're talking about..." I reached out and took her hat off. "...Jun Kazama."

She gasped and her eyes widened. Yes, it was indeed Jun Kazama, the very person who was missing for a decade or more. The very person most dear to Kazuya and Jin.

At least I think Kazuya still loves her...

"What...how...?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. What's important is that you are asking me a huge favor. That I am to try and rid them of their Devil Genes." I then smiled. "And I accept."

She blinked twice before she formed her own bright smile. "Really?"

I held up my index finger. "On one condition, of course..."

She then frowned. "One condition?"

"That's right."

"...You do know I'm older than you, right?"

"...Eh?"

"Besides, I don't do that stuff. Especially to younger men."

"What are you...?" Then realization dawned on me. "WHAT! NO! What the hell's the matter with you!"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Don't mistaken me for a pervert. I'm not that desperate."

"Oh. So then..." She crossed her arms. "...what's the condition?"

"I will do this..." I put on a serious face. "...only if you reveal yourself to the both of them."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"They are both miserable without you. Look what type of trouble your husband and son are causing. At least..." I sighed. "...at least let them know you're still alive."

She looked down, seemingly unsure. "There was I reason why I hid."

"And what reason would that be?"

"I can't say..."

I took a deep breath before shrugging. "Well, okay. But please, somehow, at least give them a sign that you're still alive."

She looked back up. "So you'll do it?"

I grinned. "Of course! Those two have been through a lot, and so have you. I can't help but try and lend you a hand."

She bowed. "Arigatou, Owen-san."

"Don't mention it."

"I am sorry to have brought this burden upon you. I'm just really desperate."

"No big deal. Anyway, it's late. I should be heading back. The others may wonder where I am."

"Then I shouldn't keep you any longer. Thank you again. Farewell."

"Ah! One more thing before we part."

"Hm?"

I smirked. "That trenchcoat makes you look fat."

Her cheeks reddened and puffed as her expression turned into a frown. "How rude!"

"Just stating a fact."

"Hmph! Oyasumi!"

She spun around to storm off. "Wait."

She glared at me. "What?"

I held up her cap. "Don't wanna go around town without this, would ya?"

She took it and nodded. "Thanks. Good night."

I waved as she walked off, disappearing in the darkness of night. I chuckled and shook my head. I just know things'll get interesting.

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys! First ever Tekken fan fiction! And this one is filled with yuri! Yuri! YURI! Not much introduction here.

This is a little AU. Don't be surprised if I throw my own OC's here, myself included. Once again I will have Cupid Jr. (Owen) dispatched into the world of Tekken, providing support for the main pairing. Though here, he will go by the codename of Jack the Ripper or Jack. And he will also play a more active role in the upcoming Tournament as a Tekken fighter himself!

So, yeah, this is the second episode in the Freedom Writers series. Right after the Kingdom Hearts Arc, Owen and Aqua continue their pursuit of Ralph in the Tekken universe. And as the story progresses, we will get a deeper look into Owen's past with the devil within him, Daemon.

The main pairing in this fic will be Asuka/Lili. Side pairings will have very vague Owen x Aqua, OC#1xAqua, JinxJulia, and Leo (girl btw)xOC#2. Yeah, pretty much all of it. Enjoy!

Note: Don't like yuri/shoujo ai? Don't read. And I don't own Tekken and it's characters. As well as Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to Namco and Square Enix, which I don't own as well.

* * *

Chapter 5:

**Owen's POV...**

The next day...

"So when does the Tournament start?" I asked, taking a sip of my coke.

Upon finishing her meal, Lili dabbed her mouth with her napkin. "In three days. All participating fighters have already begun training a month after signing up."

"How did you manage to get me in, by the way?"

She giggled. "That, Owen, is a secret."

I sighed and smiled. "I see. Well, again I wanna thank you. You've been a great help."

"No worries."

I stood up and took her plate. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a more exquisite meal today, Lili. All we had was curry."

"It is quite alright. I have tasted curry before and didn't like it. But you cooked it quite nicely."

I blushed and put the plate in the sink. "Thanks."

"By the way, when is Asuka coming back?"

"This afternoon. Apparently she was called by the people back in the dojo. Since her father is still incapacitated she has to fill in every now and then."

She pouted. "I miss her."

I chuckled. "I can tell."

"...Hey, Owen?"

"Hm?" I replied, turning on the faucet.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Not turning away from washing the dishes, I replied anyway. "Ask away."

"What do you think of...homosexuality?"

Homosexuality? Where did that come from?

"What do you mean?"

"Are you repulsed by homosexual individuals? Do you despise them?"

Why is she asking this? "No. I don't despise homosexuals."

"Then are you afraid of them?"

I shook my head. "Not at all."

"Really?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Really."

I heard her shift. "I see."

"Why the sudden questions?"

"No reason."

I turned off the faucet and set the plates on the dish rack. I wiped my hands before making my way back to the table. I sat beside her.

"Lili," I began. "You know you can tell me anything. We're friends, right?"

I saw her cheeks turn pink. "I-it's nothing, really. It's trivial."

"Even the most trivial things can be important." I smiled my best smile. "So what's on your mind?"

She looked down and twiddled her thumbs. "Did you mean what you said earlier? That you don't hate homosexuals?"

I nodded. "I do."

She took a deep breath before exhaling. "I'm in love..."

"With Asuka?"

She looked at me with wide eyes, her cheeks flushing even more. "How did you-?"

"It's not hard to see. And from what I've learned yesterday, you seem rather fond of that girl. And I know it's not because of your rivalry with each other."

"But...I thought for sure that I've hidden my feelings well..."

I scratched my chin. "Though I figured it out right away, _she_ still seems to be in the dark."

"You think so?"

"I know so." I sighed. "Fukou da, she's pretty dense."

She mimicked my sigh and looked out the window. "What do I do? I cannot seem to rid myself of these feelings."

I shrugged. "The only thing you can do."

"Which is?"

"Tell her."

...

...

...

"...What?"

"Tell her."

She blinked at me twice. "You are joking."

I shook my head. "I'm not. You've known each other ever since the Fifth Tournament. Though it may not seem like it, you two are pretty darn close."

"But what if she doesn't reciprocate my feelings?"

I looked down. "Then there's nothing that can be done. You can't force someone to fall in love."

"True." There was a slight pause before I heard her speak again. "Will you help me?"

I looked back at her. "What?"

"Will you help me win her heart?"

Is she actually asking this? "You want my help in what now?"

"Please, Owen! I really love her and I am not sure whether she would accept my love or not! So I want to heighten my chances of being with her."

She's begging. She's actually begging! No wait, she's just pleading.

She then put her hands together in a begging gesture as she inched closer to me, her eyes glistening in tears. "Please, Owen. I beg you."

Okay, now she's begging.

Before I could give my answer I felt my PDA vibrate. I took it out and stood up.

"I'll get back to you on that," I said, walking out of the dining room. I shut the door behind me and pressed ANSWER. "Director?"

_"Fabian,"_ he greeted. _"How's progress going?"_

"It's going smoothly. I've just got myself a slot in the Tournament. With a little help, of course."

_"That is good."_

"Anything else, sir?"

_"Yes. How is Aqua?"_

I walked over to her room and opened the door. What I saw was Aqua sleeping soundly with a thick sheet of blanket wrapped around her. Lexia was sleeping on a chair beside the bed, obviously exhausted for taking care of the blue haired woman three days straight.

I smiled. "She's been doing better, lately. She's resting now."

_"How long until she fully recovers?"_

"Not long now." I walked up to the sleeping blonde and put an unused blanket over her. With that rather short tank top she was wearing right now, she's bound to get sick herself with the AC turned up this high. It was freezing! "Lexia's sleeping as well. She's been taking care of her without rest. She deserves to have some RnR."

_"Please give her my best regards. Aqua too."_

"Got it," I said as I planted a small kiss on Lexia's forehead and faced the door.

Yes, I do that. It's become quite a habit of mine lately. And since she doesn't mind, I do it anyway.

Actually, she's always the one who tells me to show a bit more intimacy towards my friends. The girls anyway. Don't ask why I came up with a kiss on the cheek.

_"What about you? Have you been resting enough?"_

"Yes. But I've had quite an interesting encounter with someone last night."

_"Really? Mind telling me who you met?"_

I smiled. "The very woman who's been MIA for so long..."

_"Amelia Earhart?"_

"...Okay, the second woman who's been MIA for so long..."

_"In Tekken?"_

"In Tekken."

He looked like he was digging into his own thoughts. It's been silent for a good half minute before he finally figured it out. Oh, Director...

_"Jun Kazama!"_ he exclaimed.

I sighed. "There we go."

_"But how? Why?"_

"Apparently she wants my help."

_"With what?"_

"Owen?" Upon hearing a soft voice from behind I turned around. I saw Aqua sitting up as she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

I smiled. "It's noon. It's alright to go back to sleep."

She shook her head. "No. I've slept enough. And it's suffocating to stay in bed all the time."

I walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Well, your fever's gone down."

She looked over to the sleeping doctor. "Oh, is she alright?"

"She's fine. Just tired."

"Really? Is it because of me?"

"No. Well, kinda. Ain't gonna lie to you. She's been taking care of you for three days straight."

She buried her face in her hands. "Oh no..."

"Don't worry. She's used to this. Remember, she's our top doctor. So she has to work twenty-four-seven for her patients." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "She just needs rest."

"I still feel bad..."

I bit my lip and looked at the PDA. "Director, I'll contact you soon."

He nodded. _"Very well."_

And with that he hung up. I turned back to the pure-hearted Wielder as I tucked my PDA away.

"Aqua..." I whispered, wrapping her in a gentle embrace. "...don't worry. You're not a burden."

"But..." she sniffled out. "...but I..."

"Everyone's concerned about you. If we had thought you were a burden then we wouldn't be going through all this trouble." I kissed the top of her head. "We care about you, Aqua. _I _care about you."

She quivered. "Really?"

"Really. Look up." And she did. Very slowly. Her eyes were glistening in tears. "You're a very important friend of mine. If anything were to happen to you...I dunno what I'd do..."

She blinked. "Owen..."

I wiped the rolling tears from her cheeks. "I gave my heart to you, didn't I? Isn't that enough to help you realize how much you mean to me?" I caressed her cheek and smiled. "You're special, Aqua. Very special."

She froze in my touch. But her body began to heat up once more. Was that good or bad?

"Do you mean that, Owen?"

"Yes." I leaned in closer. "What proof do you need?"

Her eyelids partially closed. "How about...a..."

I did the same, leaning a bit closer. "A...?"

"Ki-"

The door slammed open, revealing a panting Asuka. "Owen!"

Startled, we both quickly pulled away. Upon doing so I accidentally hit Lexia's chair, startling her awake.

"Pikachu!" she cried out.

I blinked twice. "Pikachu?"

She turned to me with droopy eyes. "Where's my Chu-Chu?"

...

...

...

...

I turned to Asuka. "Something wrong?"

She nodded frantically. "It's Lili!"

I shot up. "Lili?"

"She's...she's..."

"What?"

"...She's missing!"

* * *

An hour later...

We've searched almost the entire area for Lili. So far we haven't found even a trace of her. Where is she?

I'm really worried. Everyone is.

Especially Asuka...

I snickered. She may not admit it out loud, but it's pretty obvious she really cares about her. Albeit being really violent and hostile towards her, she has a soft spot for the blonde.

A typical tsundere.

"Any sign of her yet?" I turned to the fighter and shook my head. She grunted. "Dammit. Where the hell is that stupid, arrogant, snotty...rich girl?"

I laughed lightly. "Don't worry, Asuka. We'll find her."

"Worry? Why would I worry about that-"

"Stupid, arrogant, snotty, rich girl?" I cut her off, teasingly mimicking her earlier words.

Her gaze fell downwards. "Don't think I care about that girl. I'm just worried that because she always tails me her people will start coming after me if something had happened."

"Right. Sure."

She glared at me. "I'm serious!"

I nodded. "I know."

Her eyes narrowed. "No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Then wipe that stupid smile off your face!"

"Nope."

With my unrealistic reflexes I managed to sidestep her punch. She looked at me with a glare that told me to "get lost!".

"Don't make me hate you," she growled.

I put my hands up. "Fine."

She then straightened her posture and sighed. "Seriously, it's like everyone likes to get on my nerves."

"But I need to be honest, Asuka. I really do think you're worried about her. Forgive me for saying this, but it's exactly what it looks like."

"I'm not-"

"Don't deny it."

She looked away. "...But I don't...I mean..."

I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Can't you just admit that you've become friends with her?"

She looked at me with disbelief. "Friends? With _her_?"

I nodded. "Even the most unexpected people can be your friends."

"But she's annoying! Snobby! And annoying!" I quirked a brow at her. "...I already said 'annoying', didn't I?"

"You can look past all that and get to know her more. The reason why she wanted to spend time with you yesterday was because she wanted to get closer to you."

"...I thought it was to explore things she had never done before?"

"...That and to get closer to you. Believe it or not, she actually cares about you."

Her cheeks formed a cute blush of pink. "I...never knew..."

"Yes. She cares about you." I looked down and inaudibly mumbled, "In more ways than one."

"What was that?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." Just then my PDA began to ring. "Excuse me. My boss is calling."

"Okay. I'll go check by the cafe."

"Please do." As she left I dug out my PDA and answered it. "Director?"

_"Owen, I'm sorry but I've just got a call from a group named "Desert Hearts"," _he said. _"They're a doujin group that's planning on showcasing professional fanfictions and they want you to do a pairing."_

"Pairing?"

_"Yes."_

"But I'm in the middle of the mission, sir. Besides, I can't just bail and go off to another world to make their pairing."

_"Actually...they require a Tekken pairing."_

"...Eh?"

_"Yes. A yuri Tekken pairing."_

I blinked twice. "...I think I might now the pairing they want."

_"Yes. They're asking you to make an AsukaxLili pairing for their showcase. I figured it was convenient for you're already in the Tekken universe."_

"I see..."

_"But if you don't think you can do it then I can just ask someone else."_

I shook my head. "No, it's fine sir. Your timing couldn't be more perfect anyway."

_"What do you mean."_

"I promised Lili to help her..." I paused and grinned. "...to help her win Asuka's heart."

_"Must be fate."_

"Yeah."

_"So you'll do it?"_

"Oh, hell yeah!" Then a thought struck me. "But wait, I'm in the real Tekken universe. Not the AU."

_"You can always import your progress into an AU you create."_

"Oh right, I forgot."

_"Make an AU first then transfer your results into it after you've finished."_

"Will do. But remind me to do so before we move on, okay?"

_"Alright. I'll leave you to it."_

"Sure."

_"By the way...they've paid half of the amount they're willing to give you in advance."_

"How much?"

_"Five million."_

"Good enough. Thanks, sir."

_"Any time. I look forward to your results."_

And with that we both hung up. "Okay, now this gives me an added reason to help her. Meh, I would've helped her even without that job."

I then dialed Lexia's number and waited for an answer. A few seconds later her face popped up in the screen. She was wet all over.

"...The hell happened to you?"

_"I was helping Aqua shower,"_ she said with a giggle. _"One thing led to another and we started playing with each other and got wet."_

What are you guys, five? "Really now?"

_"She's awfully playful."_

"...I can actually picture it. Despite her age."

_"How old is she now, by the way?"_

"Twenty-nine, I think?"

_"Wow. And still looks very young. Plus she's playful." _Her cheeks turned pink as she stared off into space. _"It's cute...and it kinda turns me on..."_

"Lexia," I warned.

_"Sorry! Anyway, any luck in finding Lili?"_

"No. We're still looking. But check this. I just got a call from the Director, and he said some doujin group named "Desert Hearts" wants me to make a pairing out of Asuka and Lili."

_"Wait...Desert Hearts?"_

"Yeah. You know them?"

_"Do I!"_

"...Do you?"

_"Of course! They're like my number one source of yuri pairings! And they're all girls. And they're totally in love with one another! Kyaa~!"_

"I guess I can understand why you like them so much..." I sighed then smiled. "Anyway, now I got two missions to take care of. So in case I feel ill, get some more medicine. I might be the next one to occupy that bed."

_"Will do. Please take care of yourself, Owen."_

"Thanks. See ya." I hung up and sighed. I looked up at the sky. "Lili...where are you...?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

**Aqua's POV...**

I took a sip of my tea and smiled. "I've never had tea this good."

"It's a family recipe of mine," Lexia said as she sat beside me. "It's called Cinnamon Deluxe."

"It's delicious."

Her cheeks turned pink as she scratched her cheek. "Thanks...but I'm not really that skilled in making tea. If my grandma made this then it would taste ten times better."

"I still think you did a good job."

"Again, thank you." She scooted closer to me. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thanks to you."

"It's my job to take care of the sick." She smiled. "Especially such pretty ladies like yourself."

I felt myself blush at that comment. "Are you...coming onto me?"

"...And what if I am?"

I giggled. "Well, that would be bad. Owen's gonna get angry again if you try anything like last time."

"I can't help that you're too cute to play around with, not to mention so irresistibly hot."

My cheeks felt really warm now. "You don't mean that..."

"I do."

"May I remind you that I'm older than you by six years?"

"So? Age doesn't really matter right? Besides, you don't look twenty nine."

"Oh?" I grinned and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Well, how old do I look?"

"Nineteen."

I put my teacup on the table and playfully punched her. "Get out."

"I mean it!"

I giggled. "That's really sweet."

"It's the truth, really. You're...beautiful, Aqua..."

At that moment my eyes locked with hers. It showed various emotions. I just couldn't tell what.

And I myself had started to feel a stir of feelings within me. It felt weird...and yet...

"You...really think so...?" I whispered.

"I know so..."

I didn't know how or when it happened. I don't know what made me do it. But I do know one thing...

I am kissing Lexia.

Needless to say she was surprised. And I was also shocked by my own actions. Never have I imagined that I would initiate a kiss. With a girl to boot.

I dunno why, but I didn't care. I really didn't. Maybe it's because I was enjoying this.

Why? I don't know. But I'm loving this.

A few moments later I felt her returning the kiss. It was a heavenly feeling. I wanted more.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. We both moaned as our kiss deepened. Her hand began to gently caress my cheek, making me sigh.

I then felt something warm and wet against my lips. What was that?

"Aqua..." she whispered. "...stick out your tongue."

Not bothering to ask why I did what she asked. She then began to rub her warm, wet tongue against mine. Out of instinct I started to mimic her actions.

It felt so good. I've never felt such pleasure. My entire body was turning hot, and my head was getting hazy.

"Lexia...I feel weird..." I whispered between the kiss.

"Is it...a bad kind of weird...?"

"No...I don't think so..."

She pulled away and pushed me to the bed. I blinked twice, my mind still in a haze. Her lips formed a small smile.

"Let me make you feel better then..."

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys! First ever Tekken fan fiction! And this one is filled with yuri! Yuri! YURI! Not much introduction here.

This is a little AU. Don't be surprised if I throw my own OC's here, myself included. Once again I will have Cupid Jr. (Owen) dispatched into the world of Tekken, providing support for the main pairing. Though here, he will go by the codename of Jack the Ripper or Jack. And he will also play a more active role in the upcoming Tournament as a Tekken fighter himself!

So, yeah, this is the second episode in the Freedom Writers series. Right after the Kingdom Hearts Arc, Owen and Aqua continue their pursuit of Ralph in the Tekken universe. And as the story progresses, we will get a deeper look into Owen's past with the devil within him, Daemon.

The main pairing in this fic will be Asuka/Lili. Side pairings will have very vague Owen x Aqua, OC#1xAqua, JinxJulia, and Leo (girl btw)xOC#2. Yeah, pretty much all of it. Enjoy!

Note: Don't like yuri/shoujo ai? Don't read. And I don't own Tekken and it's characters. As well as Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to Namco and Square Enix, which I don't own as well.

* * *

**WARNING:** This chapter contains very violent, bloody, graphic sexual content. Wrote this chapter for a request and I had no choice but to write it. Now please, for the innocent minds and the weak stomachs, read only the first and last part of the chapter. You can leave the middle unread. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 6:

**Owen's POV...**

"Fukou da," I sighed. "Where the heck is she?"

Asuka leaned back on her seat. "You took the words right out of my mouth. Though replace 'heck' with 'fuck'."

I hung my head. "Apparently the slightest details can be the most important when it comes to you..."

"We've searched high and low for that brat and we still haven't found her. What do we do?"

"Keep on searching, obviously." I shrugged. "This is a big city. She could be anywhere."

"Don't you have her number? You can try calling her, ya know?"

"Believe me, I've tried. She's not answering."

She muttered a curse. "That little..."

"Calm down, Asuka. I'm sure we'll find her soon."

"We'd better. I don't wanna have to deal with her bodyguards."

I facepalmed. "So that's what you're more concerned about..." Suddenly, my PDA began to ring. I took it out and looked at the caller ID. "Lili?"

That got the girls attention. "What?"

"It's Lili's number!" I quickly pressed ANSWER and pressed it against my ear. "Lili? Where are ya? We've been looking all over for you!"

_"...Hello, Owen."_

That voice...!

I quickly looked at the screen to see Ralph. Rage welled up inside of me after seeing the smirk on his face.

"Ralph? Why do you have Lili's phone?"

_"You're so careless, Owen,"_ he laughed. _"You leave her alone for a few minutes and I manage to sneak back into your room to claim her. What a pathetic excuse for security!"_

"Ralph, what have you done with her!"

_"Nothing...yet."_

I violently stood up and yelled, "YOU RELEASE HER RIGHT NOW, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

I didn't care if I was loud. I didn't care I attracted stares from the people around us. Nothing mattered at that moment.

All that mattered was getting Lili back safely.

His maniacal laughter fueled my rage ten-fold. _"And why would I do that! You seriously think I'll just hand her over? I've got big plans for her!"_

I narrowed my eyes. "What are you planning on doing with her...?"

_"Oh not me..." _He stepped aside and suddenly to figures came up in the screen. _"...them."_

They were both female, obviously from their posture. But the rest of their appearances didn't even make them look human. No, more like monsters.

Their eyes seemed to have been shut in an unimaginably gruesome way, they are practically bald, with the exception of their long ponytails made of wires, heck their whole body is covered with wires. The camera zoomed out and I could see their whole figures. Their stomachs were missing, and they were clad in leather.

They look quite familiar. Where have I seen them before? These twins...

Twins...twins...twins...

Wait. No!

"Ralph...are those..."

The camera went back to him. _"Yes, Owen! They're the Wire Twins from Hellraiser!"_

"What will you have them do to Lili!"

_"Remember what they did when they first appeared in Inferno? Try and remember."_

I wracked my brain for any memory of that movie.

Let's see. They first appeared before the male protagonist. Backed him up against the wall and...

Shit!

"Ralph! Don't you dare! Don't you dare let them touch her!"

_"Don't worry, Owen. I'm pretty sure she'll feel a whole new level of pleasure."_

"What do you want!"

_"To get rid of my own boredom."_

And with that, the connection was cut. I gripped the device hard and gritted my teeth. I shut my eyes a took a deep breath, before shouting up high at the heavens.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly turned. My anger lessened upon seeing the look on Asuka's face. She was terrified.

"Owen...?" she whispered.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands as I slumped to the ground. "...Shit..."

I felt her kneel down to my level. "Owen...what did he say...?"

I shook my head and looked up at her. "We have to move."

* * *

Meanwhile...In a dark place...

**Normal POV...**

Ralph threw the phone on the ground and stomped on it hard. He grinned and looked up to the two demons in front of him. They waited for him to tell them what to do.

"Now then, why don't you girls entertain our 'guest'?" he said. "I'll be out in town to begin preparations for the Tournament."

They gave a unison nod before watching him disappear. They turned around and headed to the far end of the room. They stopped and glanced upon their captive.

On the wall, Lili was hanging by her arms, her wrists bound by a long chain attached to the ceiling. Her head hung and her long hair covered her face. Unlike this morning, her attire was replaced with her street fighting outfit **(A/N: Her secondary outfit in Tekken)**.

One of the twins moved up to her, tilting her head up by the chin with her finger. The blond's eyes began to slowly flutter open. She groaned softly as her consciousness slowly returned.

"Where...?" she muttered.

Little by little, her vision began to clear up. A minute later she was gazing upon the hideous sight of the demon girl. Her eyes widened and she pulled back her head as a soft squeal escaped her mouth.

"What the...!"

She stared at the hellish being with shaky eyes. She wanted to run, but soon realized that her hands were chained. She squirmed and struggled to break free from her restraints.

No good.

"Stay back!" She gasped as the other one moved in front of her as well. "Get away!"

The twins then moved to each side, caressing the girl's breasts. She cried as they continued to touch her.

"No..." she whimpered.

Her breathing quickened as one of them opened her mouth, revealing a very long black tongue. She licked the fighter's cheek up and down, causing her to shudder. The other began licking her neck, earning a small whimper from the blond.

_What's happening?_ she thought. _What are they doing to me?_

Suddenly, the two demons ripped her shirt apart and tossed it to the floor, revealing her plump breasts and taut stomach. Heat rose within her cheeks as she watched them run their hands all over her torso. She shook her head helplessly.

"Please stop..."

Then, she let out a yelp as she felt pain on her abdomen. She looked down to see that one of them had dug her hand inside her skin. INSIDE.

Her eyes widened as she watched and felt the hand move around underneath her flesh, caressing the muscles beneath. She gasped as the other did the same.

She clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth. _It hurts! It hurts!_

She then relaxed her jaw and stared up at the ceiling with half-open eyes. The pain was extreme. She felt tears stream down her face.

She was in pain. Although...

_It hurts...and yet...I'm enjoying it? Am I enjoying the horrifying treatment they're giving me? Am I...being aroused by the pain...?_

Her body soon relaxed as the demons continued to roam their hands around underneath her flesh. She let out a series of soft moans as they used their long tongues to lick her jaw, neck and chest. She bit her bottom lip, feeling even more pleasure.

And then, they both pulled their bloody hands out, rubbing on her now blood-stained stomach. She unconsciously licked her lips as she saw one of them bend down and ran its tongue across her abdomen. It lapped up the blood smeared on her skin before digging itself into the wound.

"Oooohhh..." she moaned out as the one standing began licking her breasts.

The long tongue coiled around one nipple, squeezing it hard enough to earn more aroused sounds from the girl. She then took the bud inside her mouth, her tongue still working its magic.

_This is...not good. I'm...getting wet...!_

She rubbed her legs together, feeling an unbearable itch on her crotch. She felt one hand snake its way down her body, then stopping on her crotch. A finger rubbed it gently, earning a soft cry from her.

"Please...no...!"

_"LILI!"_

At that moment, a yell was heard and was followed by the wall on the far end break.

* * *

**Owen's POV...**

After punching the wall and sending countless of bricks flying about, Asuka and I quickly entered.

We had searched the city countless of times, so I had become desperate. And upon learning of the Wire Twins' involvement had forced me to use my powers to detect demonic aura. And so, we were led to an abandoned warehouse near the docks.

I scanned the room and froze as I saw Lili, on the far end of the room, chained with the demons' hand and tongue on her. Or should I say...IN HER.

One of them was crouching, her tongue buried deep within a large wound on her belly. I saw it wriggle around from under her flesh, making me sick to the core. The other had its hand buried in yet another wound, mere inches from the other.

The two demons stopped what they were doing and turned to us. Lili's gaze met mine as she let out a soft, pained sentence.

"Owen...help me..." she whispered and went limp.

"Oh my God!" I heard Asuka gasped.

I cursed under my breath before summoning my Keyblade. "You bitches!"

I charged in and swung at them. One of them dodged, while the other got sliced in half by the blade. It fell on the ground and dissolved into a puddle mixed with a black and red color.

I turned to the remaining twin and saw it coming at me, claws at the ready. "Oh no you don't!"

I grabbed its wrist with my hand and crushed it. It let out an ear-shattering screech before I let go of her wrist and planted my hand on its face, muffling its screech. Without a moment's hesitation, I crushed its face, bloodying my hands.

I panted and watched it dissolve like the other. I wiped my hand on my pants and quickly rushed over to where Lili was. Asuka had beat me to it, already having release her from the chains.

"Lili, wake up!" she screamed. "Don't die!"

I examined the wounds and nearly threw up. "Shit. We gotta get her out of here."

"She may not make it! The nearest hospital is like an hour long drive from here!"

"Fuck!" I thought for a moment. "Okay, let's get her to the hotel! Lexia can take care of her there!"

"But-"

"It's closer!" After a moment's pause she nodded. I picked the wounded girl up bridal-style. "Hold onto me, Asuka."

"What?"

"Just do it!" When she finally held onto my arm I closed my eyes. "Teleport!"

And with that, we were gone...

* * *

Hotel room...

**Lexia's POV...**

I gently nipped Aqua's neck, earning a soft gasp from her. I grinned widely as I felt her hands grip my shoulders.

It didn't hurt. It felt good actually.

"Lexia..." she breathed.

"Yeah, baby?" I whispered.

"Teach me more."

I smiled and licked her neck. "Very well."

But before we can even kiss, a bright light filled the room. We both turned to the source and quickly stood up.

* * *

**Owen's POV...**

As soon as I teleported into the hotel room I erupted in a series of loud coughs. "Lexia!"

"Owen!" she cried and rushed over to me.

Why is her shirt so messy? Don't tell me...

I coughed loudly. "Lili's hurt! Is Aqua still resting?"

The said girl then ran up to us. "I'm feeling better now. What happened to her!"

"I'll explain later! Help me get her to the bed!" And with that we all brought her to the vacant bed. After setting her down I nearly collapsed and held onto the bed. "Shit...I'm out of energy..."

"Owen, did you teleport?" Lexia asked. "Teleporting more than one person is dangerous for your body!"

"Not like I had a choice! Just focus on her first! She's hurt pretty bad!"

She examined her body. "Shit, it's like her skin was forced off her muscles!"

"They were!"

"What happened to her!"

"You watched Hellraiser movie series, right?" She nodded, taking out her med bag. "Turns out Ralph had allied with the Wire Twins."

She cursed, knowing full well what they did. "Damn! I'm gonna have to use stitches!"

Just then, a hand clasped her wrist. She looked down and saw it was Lili's. Her eyes met the young fighter's.

"No..." she whispered. "No stitches..."

"Lili..."

"Please...?"

"I'll help," Aqua said, stepping forward. "I can heal her with my magic."

"Are you sure?" I asked, fatigue washing over me. "You're still sick, aren't ya?"

"I'm as healthy as I was the moment you found me, Owen. I've rested enough, so let me help."

"...Fine. Have at it."

She nodded and went beside Lexia. "She doesn't want stitches, right? If I use Curaga on her, even the most severe injury would heal. No scars."

"Do you have the energy to do so?" she asked.

A nod. "Yes."

"Okay. Work your magic."

She then placed her hands on Lili's wounds. "Curaga..."

Her hands began to glow green and we all watched. We could see the wounds slowly close as her hands stayed put. The wounded girl's breathing intensified.

"Hold her down!" Aqua said.

Asuka and Lexia pinned her arms and legs firmly on the bed. I would help, but my body's very weak at the moment.

"How much longer?" the brunette asked.

"Just...a bit...more..." Finally, her hands stopped glowing and she removed them. "Done."

I looked over to see a now fully healed stomach. No scars. Just a bit of blood smeared onto the flesh.

"Good work," I said.

"Thanks. But she still needs rest. Keep her in bed for a while."

"Talk about irony." I chuckled. "Speaking of rest..."

I blacked out before I hit the ground...

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! First ever Tekken fan fiction! And this one is filled with yuri! Yuri! YURI! Not much introduction here.

This is a little AU. Don't be surprised if I throw my own OC's here, myself included. Once again I will have Cupid Jr. (Owen) dispatched into the world of Tekken, providing support for the main pairing. Though here, he will go by the codename of Jack the Ripper or Jack. And he will also play a more active role in the upcoming Tournament as a Tekken fighter himself!

So, yeah, this is the second episode in the Freedom Writers series. Right after the Kingdom Hearts Arc, Owen and Aqua continue their pursuit of Ralph in the Tekken universe. And as the story progresses, we will get a deeper look into Owen's past with the devil within him, Daemon.

The main pairing in this fic will be Asuka/Lili. Side pairings will have very vague Owen x Aqua, OC#1xAqua, JinxJulia, and Leo (girl btw)xOC#2. Yeah, pretty much all of it. Enjoy!

Note: Don't like yuri/shoujo ai? Don't read. And I don't own Tekken and it's characters. As well as Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to Namco and Square Enix, which I don't own as well.

* * *

Chapter 7:

**Owen's POV...**

I drank some water, coughing in between sips. "And that's what happened."

I had just finished explaining what happened to Lexia and Aqua. Lili's asleep on the bed, still recovering from emotional trauma. Asuka was seated beside me, rubbing my back.

After Aqua mended Lili's wounds I passed out due to exhaustion. Apparently it's dangerous to teleport more than one person at the same time. Takes up a lot of energy.

Aqua scooted closer. "That's horrible. I'm surprised she was able to survive that."

"It is possible to survive having your skin ripped off your muscles," Lexia said. "Though it depends how intense the pain is. And how much flesh is removed. She was lucky it was just in a small part of her abdomen that was forced off. She should be alright, physically."

"Though mentally..."

Asuka sighed. "Jeez. This girl's just a magnet for trouble."

I shook my head. "No. I am. If it were not for me then she wouldn't have gotten involved in this."

"It's not your fault, Owen," the wielder comforted. "You weren't the one who hurt her."

"But I'm the very reason why she was attacked in the first place." I furrowed my brows. "How did he even get here without me noticing? I didn't sense his presence."

"Sense his...presence?" the brunette asked. "Okay, I've been meaning to ask you a lot of things, Owen. The most important being who are you? Or..._what _are you?"

I cringed at the last one. It's to be expected. With my abilities I can't even be considered human.

I sighed. "That's what _I'd_ like to know, Asuka..."

"What do you mean?"

I shook my head and leaned forward. "Things happened in my past. Terrible things. It'd take a while for me to fully explain it."

"I've got all day, don't worry. Just tell me the truth..."

I took a deep breath and clicked my tongue. "Okay. Since you wanna know that badly, then-UGAH!"

Before I could say any more, a blinding pain shot through my head. I clutched my head tightly, groaning loudly in pain. My eyes had shut themselves due to the agony I was going through.

I felt my companions' hands on me.

"Owen!" Aqua cried. "What's wrong!"

"You okay?" this time it was Lexia.

"Dammit..." I muttered.

Then the pain in my head was soon forgotten as an even greater pain spread through my chest. I threw my head back and screamed.

"Owen, what's happening!" Asuka asked in a tone that sounded all too alien: worry.

I tried to let out words. But the pain was too intense to even let me speak. All that came out of my mouth were cries of agony.

With one final cry, the pain went away instantly. I panted heavily and opened my eyes. All I saw was darkness.

* * *

What's going on? Did I lose consciousness again? That's been happening a lot to us lately...

_It's time you took a break, Owen._

What?

_Let me handle this._

* * *

**Normal POV...**

Aqua violently shook Owen's unconscious being, trying desperately to bring him back. Her eyes threatened to release tears that were building up. She was scared...

"Owen!" she cried. "Wake up! Please!"

Lexia put a hand on her shoulder. "Aqua, move aside. I'm gonna try and give him CPR."

_CPR?_ she thought. _That sounds familiar..._

"Give her room," Asuka said.

Without any more delay she quickly stepped aside and let Lexia do her work. She pressed her ear against his chest. There was no heartbeat.

"What the...?" she muttered.

"What is it?"

She looked back at them. "He has no heartbeat."

The blue-haired wielder clasped her mouth with her hands with a gasp. "No..."

"I'm gonna try giving him CPR and-"

_"That won't be necessary,"_ a deep, echoing voice said.

They all turned their attention to Owen. Or at least they thought it was Owen.

His eyes slowly opened, revealing crimson orbs. She quickly stepped back as he began to stand. As he stood, he gazed upon the three girls.

_"Owen's just fine,"_ he said. _"I just put him to sleep for a bit."_

The doctor narrowed her eyes. "Daemon...?"

Aqua's eyes widened. "What? This is Daemon?"

He gave her a sinister grin. _"Yes. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Aqua."_

She glared at him and stepped forward. "You let go of Owen right now!"

_"I assure you he is not harmed. Besides, hurting him would mean hurting myself as well."_

"Cut the crap, Daemon!" Lexia yelled. "What do you want!"

_"...To explain to Miss Asuka what Owen really is."_

The said girl blinked twice. "Wait...what?"

_"You wanna know the truth? I'll tell it to you straight. He's not human, obviously."_

"No duh," she muttered.

_"He has something similar to what your uncle and cousin have..." _He placed a hand on his chest. _"Demonic blood."_

She blinked twice. "Demonic...blood?"

He nodded. _"Yes. Though he is actually more powerful than Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama, he's still in a stage where he is quite vulnerable and unstable. He only learned to use the basics of his powers. Like sensing an aura of darkness if it's nearby."_

"So that's what he meant..."

_"Owen believed that this demonic blood was a curse. I, for one, think it's a gift."_

Aqua gritted her teeth. "Of course you'd think that way. You're a devil!"

He laughed. _"So true! But Owen does not know of how much he can do with such power! And so, I awakened to convince him to give into it."_

"You will not have him!"

Lexia stepped forward. "He never asked for this. And though I blame those bastard scientists on what they did to him, this hatred I bear is for you and you alone!"

He gave a 'humph' before smiling to Asuka. _"So, Miss Kazama, do you wish to hear more?"_

She didn't say anything for a few seconds. She just stared at him, her expression blank. And then, she shook her head.

"I've heard enough," she said as she pointed at him. "Now what I want right now...IS FOR YOU TO RELEASE HIM!"

The devil sighed and rubbed his temples. _"Seriously. How can you still care about him even after knowing he's a demon?"_

"He's not a demon. There's a demon _inside_ him. And that's you. We don't blame him for that. He was never born with it, that much I can tell." She looked over to Lexia. "You mentioned 'scientists', right?"

The older blonde nodded. "Yes."

"Whenever I hear the word 'scientist', I immediately think 'experiment'." She then looked back at Daemon. "So yeah, it ain't his fault. You, on the other hand, are the real problem here."

_"That boy won't be able to live without me," _he said in a low voice.

"I'm sure they'll find a way. Hell, I'll try and help out. And you should be thankful you're using his body. If it were your own, I would've kicked your ass by now."

He grinned. _"Do you seriously think you could take me?"_

"I once battled Jin when he was in his other form."

_"...But you lost."_

She blinked. "How did you...?"

_"I know a lot of things. And I know you cannot hold your own against your cousin, let alone me."_

"If only..." she growled.

_"Well, it appears you don't need me anymore for now. I'll come back soon, probably during the tournament. I will aid Owen when he faces your cousin in his other form."_

"He doesn't need you, Daemon," Lexia said.

Aqua nodded. "That's right. He can hold out on his own."

_"Well...that may be true. But remember..." _He grinned evilly. _"...he will never get rid of me. He needs me. And I'm not going anywhere."_

"We'll see."

_"Until then...farewell."_

And with that, he had released control over Owen's body and let him drop back down to the floor. The three then rushed over to him once more. Aqua shook him.

"Owen, wake up," she pleaded softly. "Please be alright."

With a few soft groans, the Writer flutters his eyes open. He looked up at the face of the blue-haired beauty holding him. He blinked twice before speaking.

"Aqua?" he whispered.

She smiled with a sigh of relief, picking up his head and hugging it. "Thank goodness..."

"What...happened...?"

"You were possessed by Daemon," Lexia answered.

"Daemon...what?"

"He possessed you and told Asuka a bunch of bullshit." She scoffed. "Probably found it amusing to say those things to Asuka using your body."

He narrowed his eyes. "What did he say?"

Asuka bit her lip. "He talked about how you have demonic blood."

He grunted. "Really...?"

"And he also mentioned that he is a part of you. That you can't live without him."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "...That part is true. Not only is he a part of me." He reopened his eyes. "He _is_ me."

"Don't say that," Aqua said. "You're not a monster."

"Aqua, you saw me with my wing out right? My black wing, my cursed arm, my bloody eyes..." He gritted his teeth and looked away. "My devil heart... Surely you've seen them, right? That's enough to label me as a monster."

"That is not you, Owen." She caressed his cheek softly. "You're not a monster. You're not dangerous. You're a kind boy who has gone through so much in his life yet continues to move forward. You've been in pain for far too long, and yet you continue to smile for those you care for."

He looked back up at her. "Aqua..."

"That..._thing_...isn't you. You're Owen, the boy who saved me from a dark realm. The boy who saved me from Salgado in death's reach. The boy..."

He stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Aqua...?"

She smiled. "The boy who gave me something new to fight for. To live for. To die for."

Upon hearing those words, his whole being began to tremble. He could feel a stinging in his eyes. Tears blurred his vision.

She kissed the top of his head. "You're that something. That some_one_. I'd gladly give my life for you, Owen. Human or monster, I'd give my life for you."

That did it. That broke down the dam blocking his tears. Without caring about the other two girls watching him anymore, he let his tears flow down freely, sobbing into her chest.

She hugged him, whispering comforting words to him. Lexia and Asuka watched as Aqua held onto Owen, comforting him, like how a mother would comfort her child when he or she cries after getting hurt.

It was a touching scene, almost enough to bring tears to Lexia's eyes. Asuka, on the other hand, merely smiled and watched them with a rare feeling within her.

"Well...human or not...I don't care anymore," she said to herself.

* * *

The next day...

Lexia lifted Lili's shirt up. The oujo-sama blushed a bit.

"Hmmm..." the older blonde hummed. "No marks at all. Not a single trace of anything going in you."

She sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I was worried I would have scars."

"You have Aqua to thank for that."

Owen walked into the room, carrying a bag of take-out. "I bought sushi."

Asuka, who was sitting on the floor next to the bed, looked at him with wide-eyes. "Sushi? Isn't that expensive?"

"Not when you have a Platinum card," he said with pride.

She hopped to her feet and ran up to me. "Ooh! What did you get?"

"I just grabbed whatever I could find."

She dug through the bags. "Ooh! Tora! And kani!"

He laughed. "I'm glad. But you gotta taste it first."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. It was alright for me." He put the bags on the table. "Come on guys. Eat lunch."

"Don't mind if I do!" the brunette replied, apparently delighted.

He took two boxes from the bags and walked up to the bed. "Here you go, Lexia."

The woman took one of the boxes. "Thanks, Owen."

He then handed the other to Lili. "And this is for you. I hope you like kani and tora."

She took it with a gentle smile. "Thank you. Sorry for causing you trouble."

He shook his head. "Not at all. Just eat up so you can get your strength back. Wouldn't wanna miss the Tournament when the day arrives."

She giggled and opened the box. "Of course."

Lexia, who had already taken a bite, looked up at him. "Hey, Owen. Where's Aqua?"

"She's on the sofa in the living room," he replied. "She didn't get enough sleep last night so she's napping right now."

"Why didn't she get enough sleep?"

He scratched his chin, his lips forming a guilty smile. "Actually...it's my fault."

"Your fault?" Her eyes then widened. "Wait...did you two...?"

"No!" he quickly said. "I just..."

"Just...?

He looked down. "I just...couldn't stop crying..."

"I see," she said and then smiled. "Well it's understandable since a lot of things happened."

"She didn't have to stay up for me, though..."

"She didn't _have_ to. She _wanted_ to."

He sighed and made his way out of the room. "Enjoy your meals..."

"Owen!" she called out to him.

As if he never heard her, he left the room. This made her frown a bit...

"He seems deeply troubled," Lili said, more to herself.

"No shit," Asuka said, looking up from her lunch with her mouth full.

Lexia sighed and shook her head. "That boy is always trying to bear his burdens alone. Yet he feels that when someone finally helps him, they get hurt."

"I truly feel sorry for him," the younger blonde said. "So much has happened to him from what you have told me. It breaks my heart to see him so..."

"Yeah. He was alone for most of his life. Me and his other two friends were there though, along with another young lad. But other than us, he had no one. No one to share his thoughts with. No one to touch him spiritually.

"He actually told me that perhaps it would be best that he died. A lot of people see him as monster, so he tried so many times to kill himself."

Her eyes widened. "He tried to commit suicide?"

She nodded. "Yes. Countless of times. But Daemon wouldn't allow him to die. So instead of death, he suffered."

"How awful..."

Asuka finished up her meal and walked up to them. "He didn't have to go as far as to try and kill himself."

"Asuka," Lexia began. "If you were treated the same way as him then I'm sure you would try and do the same."

"And why would you think I would?"

She put her box down on the table beside her. "Imagine everyone you knew and loved calling you a monster. Imagine them looking at you with eyes filled with fear. Imagine people cowering at the sight of you.

"This is what he had to live through, Asuka. Me and the others, along with our boss, were the only ones he had. The others just... They never saw or thought of him as a human being. They saw him as the world's end."

"He had a difficult life, I see," Lili said.

"Apparently, in the organization we work in, he felt most welcomed. Everyone treated him with equal respect. No one viewed him as a monster." She looked down. "Though people outside..."

Asuka grunted. "Right, I get it. The dude's had it rough. Sorry I took his situation too lightly."

"Right. Finish up your meals so I can clean up."

* * *

**Owen's POV...**

I watched Aqua as she slept. Her face looked so peaceful. It made me feel guilty for keeping her awake all night.

She's done so much for me, despite knowing who..._what_ I am. This girl really is something else.

Sure Lexia, Gina, Crystal and all the others back at the org have accepted me for who I am. The director too, since he acted like somewhat of a second father to me when I trained with him.

Though with Aqua...it was different.

This girl is an angel. A blessing sent from God above.

She makes me feel wanted, more so than the other four. She makes me feel like my existence is no sin. She makes me feel...

...human.

I cringed as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Looks like Daemon's playing around inside me. The bastard's not gonna let me go.

I sighed and sat down on the floor against the sofa. I massaged my chest, hoping to numb the pain a bit.

Didn't work.

"Dammit," I muttered.

I looked back at Aqua. For some reason watching her sleep makes me feel more at peace. I can barely feel the pain when I look at her.

It's like...she dispels the pain.

When she touched my heart back then...when the demon within me awoke...it didn't hurt.

I felt no pain when she touched it. In fact...I felt good.

It's as if her touch had a healing effect to it. Why is that? Is it because she's filled with light?

If that's the case, then I must be filled with darkness. What the hell? Of course I am!

There's a frickin' devil inside me!

Oh well. No use bitching about it. I should focus my mind elsewhere...

...like the beauty sleeping on the sofa.

She mumbled in her sleep. "Owen..."

My eyes widened as I felt my cheeks go warm. Whoa, seriously? Did she just mumble out my name?

First time I've ever heard someone say my name in their sle-oh wait. No. She did that once.

When she pulled me into bed the other day.

I sighed. "Fukou da."

This girl really is something else...

"I need to finish this thing quickly."

And with that, I stood up and walked out into the living room. The girls were just lounging about. Seems like they're done eating.

Asuka was the first to notice me. "Hey."

"Hey. Like the food?"

She nodded. "Yep! Thanks!"

Lili smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you for the delicious meal."

Lexia grinned at me, pointing at the younger blonde. "What she said!"

I chuckled. "Good. Hey, Asuka..."

The brunette blinked. "Hm?"

I smirked. "There a place where you and I can spar? For the upcoming Tournament?"

Her lips mimicked mine.

* * *

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 8

Hey guys! First ever Tekken fan fiction! And this one is filled with yuri! Yuri! YURI! Not much introduction here.

This is a little AU. Don't be surprised if I throw my own OC's here, myself included. Once again I will have Cupid Jr. (Owen) dispatched into the world of Tekken, providing support for the main pairing. Though here, he will go by the codename of Jack the Ripper or Jack. And he will also play a more active role in the upcoming Tournament as a Tekken fighter himself!

So, yeah, this is the second episode in the Freedom Writers series. Right after the Kingdom Hearts Arc, Owen and Aqua continue their pursuit of Ralph in the Tekken universe. And as the story progresses, we will get a deeper look into Owen's past with the devil within him, Daemon.

The main pairing in this fic will be Asuka/Lili. Side pairings will have very vague Owen x Aqua, OC#1xAqua, JinxJulia, and Leo (girl btw)xOC#2. Yeah, pretty much all of it. Enjoy!

Note: Don't like yuri/shoujo ai? Don't read. And I don't own Tekken and it's characters. As well as Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to Namco and Square Enix, which I don't own as well.

* * *

Chapter 8:

**Owen's POV...**

I grunted as I blocked Asuka's straight. I then jumped back and swung my foot towards her. She managed to jump out of the way in time.

She back-flipped a good distance away before sprinting towards me. She jumped and spun in mid-air and extended her foot as she continued to fly to my direction.

I dodged her kick and quickly retaliated by grabbing her by her shoulder and pulling her towards me. I twirled her to face me and I thrust my palm onto her chest. She was sent stumbling a few feet back, clutching her now sore chest.

I panted as I went into stance. She recovered and went into her own.

I felt multiple drops of sweat roll down my brow, cheek and neck. Actually, I was sweating all over.

Heck, we both were.

It had been a good two hours since we started training in her father's dojo. I wanted to train for the Tournament, knowing full well it's fast approaching.

And what better way to train than with another participant of the tournament?

Smiling, I went out of my stance and wiped my forehead. "Wanna take a break? We've been going at it for two hours."

She did the same and nodded. "Sounds good."

We walked over to a bench near the entrance of the dojo and sat. I grabbed my water bottle, which I had placed on the bench earlier, and took a few sips.

I sighed and turned my head to her. "You're pretty good."

She smiled. "Same goes for you."

"I wonder what will happen if we were to go up against each other in the tournament? I'm not sure if we'll end up getting a tie or both lose."

Shrugging, she placed her bottle down beside her. "Probably gonna decide who placed the most hits the winner. At this rate, though, I think we're gonna get an even amount of points."

I chuckled. "True that. We're pretty evenly matched."

Her brow rose before she clicked her tongue. "Or maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"...Owen, you have a demon inside you."

I frowned and ran a hand through my hair. "Can we not talk about that?"

"You got a better chance of winning than any of us. It's hard for me to admit this, but I'm sure you'll be able to kick my ass if you can just use that power-"

"I am not gonna ask for Daemon's help, Asuka," I cut her off. "That's the last thing I wanna do."

She looked down, her face showing guilt. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts for you to even _know_ he's inside you."

I shook my head. "Don't worry. So long as I don't give into him, I'll be just fine. I won't use his powers to win. I'll do so with my own abilities."

She grinned at me. "You sure can be optimistic at times."

"Meh, I try to stay positive." I rolled my shoulders and sighed. "Well, I hope Lili recovers soon. So she can train with us."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, we're all better off if she doesn't participate."

"Oh, come on. You know you don't mean that."

She glared at me. "I do."

I shook my head. "No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do!"

"Do."

"Don't!" Blink blink. "Wha-HEY!"

I burst out with laughter. "Got ya!"

She huffed and looked away. "I'm seriously gonna get you for that."

After a good minute of laughing, I finally calmed down. I turned to her with a smile.

"But really, I know you don't actually hate Lili that much."

She turned back at me. "You don't have her stalking you on a nearly daily basis! All she cares about is trying to fight me whenever she gets the chance!"

"Who knows? That could be her way of showing she cares about ya."

"...Eh?"

I sighed and shifted my position. "You say she's following you almost everyday, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"What does her face look like whenever she sees you."

She wore a look of disgust. "An arrogant smirk, mischievous twinkle in her eyes, and she licks her lips before we break out into a fight."

"...She licks her lips?"

"Yeah."

I crossed my arms. "And what do you think that means?"

She shrugged. "How the hell should I know?"

"Asuka, I really do think she enjoys more than just fighting you."

"I know. She annoys me with that stupid laugh of hers!"

"What else does she do to annoy you?"

"She follows me, she invades my personal space, she follows me, she always sits with me in lunch, which can also count as invading my personal space, she follows me, she gets a little too close for comfort and touches me a lot...and did I mention she follows me?"

I facepalmed. "You blockhead..."

"What was that?"

"Asuka, she follows you around wherever you go, she always invades your personal space, and she gets all touchy feely. The first two things could easily be mistaken for trying to push your buttons, but the last one confirms my theory."

"Which is...?"

"She likes you, Asuka," I bluntly said.

She stared at me, her face neutral. She's trying to take all of this in. Understandable, since this girl is the type who is VERY inexperienced when it comes to romance.

And I'm sure this is quite an ordeal for the brunette. Usually she just solves problems by fighting. Her fists do the talking for her.

Though, in this case, she can't solve this with violence...

Is she still staring at me? I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Asuka?" I asked as I tapped her forehead. "Asuka Kazama?"

...

...

...

...

"...AAAAAAAHHH!"

I covered my ears as her scream echoed throughout the dojo. In fact, I'm quite sure it echoed throughout the city.

Whoo boy...

This girl is seriously hopeless. Well, good thing I'm here. And at least she knows Lili cares about her.

After a good minute of screaming, she suddenly went silent. Her mouth was still open, and her eyes were quite wide.

It's as if her face was frozen. It was...quite amusing.

"...You alright?"

A few seconds after I asked that, she slowly closed her eyes and mouth as she brought her head down. Seriously, this girl's an idiot when it comes to these things.

"Asuka?"

"...Is it true?"

Blink. Blink. "Eh?"

"Does she...seriously like me?"

"Yes."

...

...

...

...

"...Sou ka. I was wondering why she kept grabbing my breasts whenever she got the chance..."

No, Asuka. That could also mean that she's an elegant, boob-grabbing pervert.

But that doesn't make things any better...

I leaned back against the wall. "So, what are ya gonna do?"

She stared at me, confusion written all over her face. "What do you mean?"

"Now you know the reason why she's following you around. Shouldn't you confront her, or something?"

She looked away. "...Or something."

Wow. That was unexpected. I was sure she would say something like-

"ASKING ABOUT IT IS TOO KIND! I'LL JUST HAVE TO BEAT HER TO A PULP INSTEAD! THAT'LL TEACH THAT HENTAI A LESSON!"

...that.

I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Asuka, just stop. It won't do you any good if you fight with her. I'll have you know that it's been pretty hard on her."

"What?"

"Before she got kidnapped, she told me about her feelings for you. When she talked about it, she looked so sad. So vulnerable.

"Her feelings for you are genuine. I can tell. I've met a lot of people like her."

And now I could see the guilt form in her face. She looked down and fidgeted her fingers.

"Is...that so...?"

"Look at me."

She flinched a bit. Wow. This girl really isn't acting like herself now.

Her eyes lifted to mine. "W-what?"

"You already know how she feels about you. The question now is..." I placed my other hand on her other shoulder. "...how do _you_ feel about her?"

Her eyes widened and cheeks flushed at that. "W-w-w-w-what the hell do you mean! Th-th-th-there's no way I could-"

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"Ukyea!"

Smiling, I nudged her. "You said you're interested in women too, right?"

She pouted. "That doesn't mean I'm interested in _her_..."

"Can't you just give it a shot? Spend another day with her, just the two of you, without spouting out any obscenities at her."

She threw a deadpan look at me. "Do you usually ask for the impossible?"

I flicked her forehead, earning a glare from her. "Baka. Can't you at least try? It'll give you a chance to get to know each other. And I'm not asking you to hook up with her. You do that if you want. But try to be her friend at least."

"But-"

"She loves you enough to be content with just staying friends. She never said that directly, but I could tell that's how she feels. She wants to be with you, no matter what relationship you two have with each other."

Aha. Her face is totally red. And, now for the finishing blow...

"Besides..." I smiled. "...aren't you the least bit curious on how it would be like to kiss her?"

VAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And she burst into flames. That did it.

"So. Can you try?" I grinned. "For her?"

"...Fine."

"That's good."

"But I'm only doing this because I feel pity on her! Nothing more!"

I never took her as the tsundere type. Oh wait, she's _the_ perfect example for a tsundere! And hang on, I said she was the "typical tsundere" the other day.

...I'm fucking retarded.

"That'll do." Standing up and stretching, I held my hand out to her. "Shall we continue? Or should we call it a day?"

She stared at my hand for a moment before taking it. "Let's continue. I'm a bit frustrated right now, so I need to relieve myself."

What am I, your squeeze toy? Ow ow ow! She's actually squeezing me!

* * *

**Lili's POV...**

Sigh. How boring. I've been cooped up in this bed the whole time.

I shifted under the covers, still not warm enough. The air conditioner had been turned up a tad bit too high for my sake. I'd go and adjust the temperature myself...

...although I am still feeling pretty weak.

Oh, dear. The Tournament is only two days away. And yet I'm stuck here, trying to recover from what happened.

What happened...

It was truly a horrifying experience. I never knew such creatures existed. And to think they...did those things to me...

Before I knew it, my hand had moved to unbutton the pajama shirt I wore. I undid every button except one that was on the bust. I caressed my stomach...

...the spot where they touched me.

I still cannot believe that I was aroused when their hands were..._in_ me. It was agonizingly painful, yes. Though the pain had quickly turned into pleasure.

How odd.

Hearing the door open, I looked to see Lexia coming up to me. Her long blonde hair, slightly darker than mine, was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a rather short black tank top, completely exposing her midriff, a white polo shirt that was left open, baggy grey cargo pants, and black and white cleats.

I swear, this woman likes showing off her tummy than most girls.

She pulled a chair and sat down. "Hey."

Smiling, I nodded. "Hello."

"How are you feeling?"

I sighed. "Still a tad bit weak."

"No surprise. Given what happened to you, it ought to leave you physically and mentally tired."

"How I wish I could fully recover before the Tournament. It would be such a waste to not show up after getting myself a slot in the roster."

"If you ask me, Lili, I suggest that you back out."

"Why, if I may ask?"

Her expression darkened. "I feel as if a storm will hit during the Tournament. Something big will happen. Bigger than Azazel's awakening in the last one.

"And I am pretty damn sure that Ralph, the one who kidnapped you, will be responsible. This will no longer be a battle for the best. It'll be a battle for survival."

I stared at her for a bit then closed my eyes. "I see..."

"Sitting one Tournament out won't be so bad, right? I'm sure Owen and Aqua will take care of the whole thing."

"I suppose..."

She has a point. Perhaps it is best to not attend this one. Like she said, something big may happen.

And when it does, I won't be able to do anything about it. My powers are limited to that of an athletic human's capabilities. But Owen...

The moment I met that boy, I knew right away he was special. That he had some sort of power within. A power stronger than anything else in this world.

Perhaps even stronger than that crystal demon, Azazel...

Very well. I shall back out this one time. He can handle this.

I know it.

"...Anyway, Lili, why is your shirt unbuttoned?"

I jolted out of my thoughts and stared at her wide-eyed. "Wha-how do you-I'm under the-"

"I have my ways."

Slowly, she pulled the covers off of me. I shivered as the cool air in the room hit my now exposed torso. I felt my cheeks warm up.

**(AN: This will have some inaccurate information (I think) about the Wire Twins from Hellraiser that I used in one of the previous chapters. So for those who are a fan of the Hellraiser series, forgive me. I know not on what their background truly is.)**

She put a hand on my stomach. "...What did it feel like?"

Blink. Blink. "Pardon?"

"When those things...played with you. What did it feel like?"

What on earth...? Why is she asking me this?

"You keep thinking about it, don't you? How they touched you...licked you...cut you...dug their hands into you..."

"W-w-w-what are you saying? I-I-I don't-"

"Don't deny it." Her gaze went to my stomach as she caressed it with her hand. I felt myself become warmer. "They're called the wire Twins. They're demons from Hell."

My eyes widened. "H-Hell...?"

She nodded. "Yeah. They are masters of twisted seduction and pleasure. For so long, no man or woman could resist their temptation, despite how hideous they look.

"The moment they touch you, you're screwed. They will put your body at ease with their caresses. And once that is done..."

I looked down at my midriff. "...They do _that_."

"They pleasure their victims by cutting into their skin and massaging the muscles underneath. I don't know how they do it. But what I do know is that they would continue to do so until you're dead."

"They...pleasure you to death?"

Another nod. "Yes. Though you feel pleasure, they slowly drain your life away. And once you're dead, they drag you down to Hell with them."

I felt myself shivering even more. How frightening. If Owen and Asuka had not come to me on time...

...I would be in Hell.

"Lili, how often do you think about it?"

"...Often."

"I see. And when you do so, do you...touch your stomach?"

I nodded. "Yes."

She sighed and shook her head. "This is bad. There's a chance that you've started yearning for it again."

"What?"

"This is just a theory of mine, but I believe that whole new level of pleasure left you wanting more."

"Are you...saying I'm a masochist!"

Again, she shook her head. "No. It's just the effect of those Twins' ability. I'm pretty sure it'll go away eventually."

"Oh. I see..."

"I should advise you to stay away from any sharp objects without a companion to help you. You may get...tempted. And I promise you, it ain't gonna be pretty when you give into it."

"But what do I do to counter these urges?"

"...You can always masturbate."

I bet my whole face looks like a tomato. "W-w-w-what! Why should I result to such a vulgar option? There's no way I could do that!"

"The urges will get stronger, Lili. You have to do it. Otherwise you'll go insane."

"But-"

"No buts."

I looked away. Was she right? Will...masturbating really help control me?

"Is there really no other way?"

"There isn't."

...Oh dear.

"I have...never masturbated before. I do not know how."

"Really?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"Is it really that unnatural?"

"In your age, yes."

I pouted. "Well, I _do_ come from a household that has taught me elegance and etiquette."

"...Okay, I see your point."

...

...

...

...

"...Can you teach me?"

Blink. Blink. "Eh?"

"Can you teach me how to...masturbate?"

Ah! She's red! And steaming!

"Teach you...what now?"

"How to masturbate..."

"Uh..."

...Oh. Silly me.

"I'm sorry. It's obviously impossible. Please, forget it."

"Well... Ya know what, fine. I'll help ya."

"Wha- Really?"

She nodded. "Sure. I _did_ suggest it, anyway. I should take responsibility as well."

"I-If you're alright with it..."

"...Shall we do it now?"

My turn to nod. "Y-yes please..."

* * *

**Normal POV...**

Oh, boy. This has turned out to be a very...very...awkward situation. But does anyone have any complaints?

Nope! Haha!

Slowly, Lexia pushed the oujo-sama's shirt aside. "First thing you need to do is to know the most sensitive parts of your body."

"I...don't really know."

"Alright. I'll find them."

"What?"

The older blonde sat on the bed. She brought her hands up to Lili's cheeks. She gently glided them down to her jaw, then to her neck.

The girl gasped. "Ah..."

"Number one is your neck..."

She continued to trail her hands downward. She felt the girl beneath her shiver as she came across her breasts.

"Number two is your breasts. Although, this applies to most women anyway..."

She gave the chest a gentle squeeze, earning a very quiet moan. This was very stimulating...for the both of them.

Again, she glided her hands down. She heard her breathing hitch as she caressed her front and sides.

"Number three and four are your belly and sides..."

She let her hand caress her front before continuing on. She then came upon the waistband of her sweats. She traced a horizontal line above the waistband with her finger, earning a moan that's a bit louder than before.

"A-ah...!"

"Looks like this is number five..."

She then began to caress the girl's crotch, still covered by the fabric of her sweats. This caused the girl to squeak and jolt.

"Number six, obviously..."

After drawing several circles on her crotch, while earning more moans, she moved down to massage her thighs. The girl continued to moan as the woman squeezed her legs gently.

"And number seven..."

"Lexia...I feel strange..."

"You're horny now."

She covered her face. "Oh... So embarrassing..."

"Want me to relieve you?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, it's fine!"

"I see. Anyway, now that you know your erogenous zones, you'll have to play with them when you masturbate. Heh, doy!"

"Ah, so I need to...touch them..."

"But touching yourself alone isn't gonna bring you to your climax. You also need to think of things that definitely arouses you."

"What...arouses me?"

She nods. "Yep. So...what turns you on?"

The girl thought for a moment. This was difficult. The oujo-sama had lived a pampered, proper life that she never dared explore the perverse side of life.

Yet...one thought came to mind...

She slowly brought her index finger to her mouth then bit it lightly. Her face turned an even brighter red. Obviously this did not go unnoticed by the older blonde.

"...You're still thinking about it."

"...Terrible. To be aroused by _that_."

"Don't worry about it. If that's the only thing that comes to mind, then it's best to use it for now. Just until you can find other things that can turn you on."

She looked at her with worry. "Really? Would that seriously be okay?"

The woman nodded. "Yeah. I'll help you."

She had a look of hesitation. But eventually, she nodded and let the woman lean towards her. The doctor placed a hand on the girl's belly, while the other on her cheek.

"Close your eyes," Lexia whispered in her ear. "Try to relax."

"Y-yes..."

"Now...let your mind drift back to that event..."

"Mm..."

"Just relax... Let your mind drift back... Go back..."

_Lili opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. _That_ dark room..._

_"This is..."_

_She tried to move, but when she looked up she saw that her hands were chained to the wall. She looked down, her feet were also bound._

_She heard footsteps and looked left and right. Out of the darkness...two figures emerged._

_Her eyes widened. "It's them..."_

"Are you back there yet, Lili?" she heard Lexia ask.

"Yes..." she whispered.

"Focus, Lili..." She felt her caress her abdomen. "Focus..."

"Mmm..."

"Think... What are you wearing now...?"

_She looked down at herself and found that she was wearing a white dress shirt and jeans. Hm. Odd..._

I expected something...sexier...

_The two demons both started to caress her. The one on the right ran it's fingers across her cheek, while the one on the left massaged her chest. She moaned at their touch._

_She gasped as they began to lick her cheeks and neck. She arched her neck, giving them more access._

Lexia watched the girl bite her lip. It was working.

"Remember everything they did to you... Or think of the things you want them to do to you..."

The woman undid the last button of Lili's shirt and pushed it aside.

_The demons ripped her shirt open, exposing her torso. She felt cold air brush against her breasts. Seems like she wasn't wearing a bra._

_Their hands caressed her bare breasts and belly. Her heartbeat increased speed, feeling pleasure build up slowly. And that pleasure was immediately heightened times ten when they finally cut her and dug their hands underneath her flesh._

_"Aah~!" she moaned. "Yes! There!"_

Lexia roamed her hand around Lili's belly as she listened to her moans. She felt herself getting horny as well.

She leaned her body on hers, but not enough to put too much weight on it. Skin met skin. Warmth increased.

"They're in you now, Lili... Remember it. Remember the pain..."

She took one of the girl's hands and placed it on top of her crotch.

"L-Lexia...?"

"Start massaging."

"Y-yes..."

And she did. She let out a soft cry as her fingers rubbed the fabric of her jeans. She twitched a bit.

"Don't stop fantasizing... You'll lose it if you stop."

Nodding, her mind went back...

_She squirmed as their hands massaged her abdominal muscles underneath her flesh. Their tongues slithered around her neck. She moaned softly as one of the tongues traveled down to her breasts._

_Without knowing, her lips formed a smile. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the pain and pleasure intensified as she felt their hands ripping more skin off her muscles. Nevertheless, her smile remained._

_Her breathing hitched. "Don't remove your hands... Please..."_

_Their tongues wrapped themselves around her nipples. They squeezed them. Hard._

_She bit her bottom lip as she felt their nails scratch at her muscles. Drool rolled down her chin as her eyes gazed at nothing. Then..._

"Lexia..." she breathed. "Yes?"

"I feel... I feel something coming...!"

"That's okay, Lili. Move your fingers faster."

She started to moan incessantly as she quickened her fingers' pace. She felt something slowly, yet intensely, build up in between her loins. Her whole body shook as she came closer to her climax.

"Lexia... I can... I can feel it...getting stronger...!"

The older woman began rubbing her own crotch. "Don't stop now. Don't stop..."

Unlike Lili, Lexia's climax was approaching in a more rapid pace. Perhaps it was all the pent up sexual frustration she had ever since her breakup. And she was finally about to release it...

"...I'm probably not going to get much of an answer, but what are you two doing?"

The two girls jerked and quickly looked over to the door. Hand on doorknob, Keyblade Master Aqua stared at them with wide eyes. Her cheeks glowed bright red, and her body shook lightly.

"...Hello, Aqua," Lexia let out.

"Uh...hi," the blunnette let out.

Lili, though, stayed quiet. Well, with the exception of her deep panting. Seems like she really didn't get a chance to release.

Tears were streaming out of her eyes. The emptiness that formed within her made her bring a hand to her chest. Not getting a chance to release always makes one feel so...incomplete.

Poor girl. Though as morbid as what the two girls were doing, she rather found herself enjoying every bit of it. She so wanted to continue right now, but...

Aqua put her hands up. "You know what? Forget I asked anything."

"W-we will. Just...please don't mention any of this to Owen. Please?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"Oh, thanks! Really, sorry you had to see this."

"No problem."

And with that, she turned around and closed the door.

...

...

...

...Wait. Did she step out before closing the door? Did she?

...

...

...

...Nope.

Blinking, the older blonde tilted her head to the side. "Aqua...?"

"Lexia," she muttered, turning her head to the woman. "We never did finish off last time...did we?"

"...Eh?"

She fully turned to them. "Seeing you two doing this reminded me of yesterday. And I have to say...I'm unhappy with being interrupted."

Dude, did Ralph get a hold of her again?!

"Uh...what are you...trying to say?"

"I'm saying..." She grinned. "...help me finish."

* * *

Back to Owen...

Owen choked on his water as he felt a strange sensation. He coughed and leaned against the wall. Asuka patted his back.

"You okay?" she half asked, half chuckled.

Wiping his mouth, he looked up. "I feel a disturbance..."

"...In the force?"

"Funny."

* * *

**Yo guys! Been a while! Sorry for the wait.**

**I'll be honest. I've kinda nearly lost interest in this thing. Why?**

**Because I recently developed a hatred for Tekken.**

**It's a long story. But to make it short, Tekken Tag 2 delayed the production of a good game's sequel. Also, there are just too many damn idiots playing Tekken right now.**

**I've moved on to other games like Soul Caliber 5, BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, and Arcana Heart 3. Seriously good games. Better that Tekken.**

**But rest assured that this fic still lives along with its spin-off. Just gotta pull myself together. Gotta get back into gear!**

**Though, I know you all have probably noticed how...morbid this fic has become. Ladies and gents, it's because of my idiot friend who kept making these strange requests. And frankly, he's paying me to do it.**

**So don't expect that light of an atmosphere in this fic from now on. There will be a lot of blood. Heck, in the next arc the dude is paying me to make reference to a Fate/Zero scenario!**

**...Human Pipe Organ...**

**Just a fair warning. But if you've lost interest in this fic, I don't blame ya. It's all over the place now.**

**But I'll still be writing. Promise! So to those who still keep track of this, read on!**


End file.
